The dog and his boy
by mabelreid
Summary: He had a good life and then they locked him up. Now he's got a better life, a place to sleep leftover pizza, and a jingling bouncy ball to play with, then she arrived! What's a dog to do? DL
1. Danny

_**A/n I don't own CSI NY no copyright infringement intended. **_

_**Danny**_

So I don't get it. One day I'm on the streets, minding my own business enjoyin my life. I had everythin I needed, food, a place to crash, my buddies and babes. Then one day I ain't payin attention and the next thing I know, I'm in a cage.

Now bein inside should'a made my happy, but it freaked me out instead. There were four other guys in the cage with me, the smell was, well lets just say I ain't never smelled nothin that ripe since the damn trash guy missed the truck and I got a face full of garbage. The lights were too bright and the rest of the dudes were weird. All they ever talked about was goin home with one of the humans that came in to gape at us.

I didn't want nothin to do with no human's they smell bad, and the little ones pull on ya ears and spit up all over ya. They don't understand a word ya say, and they make ya make walk around attached to a rope that chokes ya if ya try to get away. I didn't want none o that, I liked my freedom.

I don't know how long they had me locked up, who can tell when ya can't see da sun, but after the sixty-seventh little human screamed in my ear I was ready to go willingly to the room "you never come back from" at least that's what da jokers in da cage called it. I didn't care what they called it; I just wanted the hell outta there.

Then a different human came in. He wasn't too big an he wasn't too small which was a real plus. He had some kind of glass over his eyes. I seen it before, but I ain't sure what it's for, I think it helps humans hear better. They need all the help they can git cause they can't hear worth shit, or smell worth shit for that matter. The best part was he talked just like me, he musta been from Staten Island. That's the name of da place I'm from, at least that's what the guys called it. Weird name for a place you ask me. Anyway, I tried to tell him we was from da same neighborhood, but he just ignored me and listened to the joker that fed us.

He walked right past me and I tried to get his attention, He had the smell of a good human someone that might benefit from my presence, but humans can be so dumb sometimes, they don't understand nothin. Then he came back and he looked at me so I tried to play it cool like I ain't interested.

"Hey puppy, what's ya name?" He said with his head cocked to one side.

"I ain't a puppy ya dork and my name's Jack."

He was a brave one, I'll give him that, he reached in and rubbed my head. Now normally I don't like dat but he had interestin smellin hands, like pizza and other stuff I didn't recognize. I love pizza. I lowered myself to lick his hand and he grinned like an idiot at me. Did I mention he was a dork?

He and the jerk that shows the humans around left the room and I thought that was it, I'd messed it up. They were gone for a long time and then the jerk came back and opened that cage. He pulled me out and put the damn choke rope on the little piece of something they put round my neck when I got there. I went cause I thought maybe he was taking me to the "room" an I didn't care cause that human didn't want me. It occurred to me to wonder why I cared, I was a free spirit, and I didn't need no stupid human.

The man made me follow him to another room, and I smelled da dork when da door opened. He was still grinning like an idiot. He leaned down and rubbed my head some more. Did I say his hands smelled great?

"Hey boy, ya want ta come home with me?"

Did I mention humans are dense? Of course I wanted to go home with him. I licked his hand and gave him my best grin.

"Okay, let's go home boy." He took the rope thingy from da jerk and we went out da door. He let me get into one of those big metal things humans ride around in; I think they're called rides. Anyway, I tried not to show how cool I thought it was to be ridin instead of chasin. The human just laughed at me, and the next thing I knew I was goin in ta a strange buildin that smelled of humans, and some of my kind and even a freakin cat. The cat better stay away from me, or I'll rip it to shreds.

I had ta walk up lots of something called stairs. I tried to mark my new territory but the human kept telling me no. He said we'd go for another walk in a little while. Finally we got to a new door which I smelled. It seemed ok. The door opened, and after we got inside he took off the rope thingy, and I got to explore while he followed me around like Steve, my buddy in the neighborhood. I miss Steve. I tried to tell the human this, but as usual he didn't understand

"Hey buddy I think I'll call you Rex, wadaya say ta dat."

"My name is Jack ok!"

He started to pet me again, and I decided that Rex was a cool name, then he said the most horrible thing of all, "My name's Danny, how bout a bath?"


	2. Flack

_**A/n wow, I am really excited by all the response this has generated. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. There will be some DL in later chapters, I can't wait to see how Jack reacts to her. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters, no copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Flack**_

Today, I got ta watch something called hoops. I seen it before on da streets, but my human or Danny as he calls himself, wanted to play with his buddy. So I had to get hooked up ta the leash, that's my new word for the week. See… I can learn their words, why can't they learn mine? I don't understand.

Anyway I thought we was just goin for a walk, but Danny kept goin past our usual spot, and headed toward a big place he called a park. I know what a park is, but he thought he had ta explain it ta me, like I was a human or something.

Parks are cool, they have lots of interestin smells, and sometimes a bird comes close enough ta chase. Hell… I know they can fly, but that ain't gonna stop me. Sometimes there are other dudes there for me to play with. The humans laugh cause we sniff each other's butts. How else can I tell if I've met a dude or not? Sometimes there are babes. I like ta meet new babes, mostly cause they don't know me. Danny likes lots of different females, too.

I was mindin my own business, sniffin the ground for new smells when this really tall human came up to us.

"Hey Flack," Danny said.

"Hey Messer, what's with the dog, did he follow ya home."

Now I didn't like the way this guy was lookin at me. I showed him my teeth and instead of shyin away he laughed at me.

"No… he didn't… I got him from da pound." Danny said, I had taught him well he was loyal!

I told this Flack dude _(what a dumb name) _what I thought of him in no uncertain terms and he just kept laughin. "He's a feisty one Messer, ya trainin him ta be a guard dog, or is he joinin the Canine Unit. He could be a lab rat like you."

"Are we gonna shoot hoops, or are ya gonna insult Rex all day?"

"Okay, don't freak out." Then he had the audacity ta pat my head. I growled and should'a taken his hand off, but Danny said no. I decided ta back off, but only for now.

I don't get hoops; it seems like a silly game ta me. All ya do is run around after a big ball an try ta throw it in a big round thing way up off da ground. Now when Danny throws my bouncy ball, I can at least catch it and pretend ta bring it back. My game has a purpose, it makes my human crazy when I won't let go of da ball, and dat's funny.

It didn't seem like a fair match ta me at first. This Flack person was a lot taller so he could do somethin called blockin really good. But Danny was fast like me, he could get around the tall guy pretty good. I tired ta let the other dud know who I was rootin for but he ignored me. If I could'a got lose from the freakin leash I would'a tripped up the other dude and he would'a seen who's boss.

Did I mention that I hate the leash? I'm sittin there watchin Danny do his thing and I smell somethin familiar. Yeah that's what I'm talkin bout, the best lookin thing on four legs I seen in a long time. She pretended to ignore me, but I knew she was interested, they always are.

"Hey baby, why don't ya come ova here?"

I know she wanted ta come ta me but she had a leash too and she went with her human cause she couldn't get lose. That's ok, I know we'll meet again.

"Dat's ok baby, I'll catch ya later." I called out after throwing in my address for good measure. She'll come looking for me, she can't help herself.

All da things I could do if not for this damn leash. Danny says I hafta wear it cause if I don't I'll go back ta da pound. I tried ta tell him I ain't gonna cause no trouble, I don't wanna go back there, it was a dump. He makes me where it anyway. Still it was a fine day and chasin some birds or some of da babes I smelled would'a been sweet.

Everythin was goin good and then I heard my human yell. I looked over an he was lyin on da black stuff where they throw dat damn ball. I could tell by da sound somethin wasn't right. I tried to pull away from da freakin leash but I couldn't. I tried ta tell Danny I'd help but no one listened ta me as per usual. I saw the tall dude help him up and he had ta kinda hold on ta Danny cause he couldn't walk. See this is why humans need four legs, me I get hurt it ain't no big deal, I still got three legs.

"Geez Danny I'm sorry, I should zigged when you zagged buddy," I heard the tall dude say as they came over ta the bench I was tied ta.

I growled and told the tall guy he was in big trouble for hurtin Danny. He ignored me, again. I'm tellin you I don't get no respect!

"It's okay Don, just a sprained ankle, I'm fine." I pushed my nose into his face and licked it. I ignored the tall dude when he told me to get away. Two can play that game!

"Hey Rex, I'm okay." Danny said. I told him that he wasn't okay, I mean it had ta be his pain that made my heart beat so hard, what else could'a it been?

"You're not okay, you can hardly walk, I'm takin ya to the doctor." I heard the tall dude say this, and I wondered what a doctor was, if it was anythin like the vet then I could see why Danny didn't want ta go. I hated the vet at da pound, they poke ya with little metal things that hurt, and they make ya take vitamins. I don't need vitamins, I'm in great shape.

The tall dude smelled worried, so I forgave him for hurtin my human, but I was gonna keep an eye on him from now on. Danny kept sayin he didn't want ta go, but the tall guy ignored him and made him go to his ride. It was a sweet ride, I hafta admit, even better then my human's.

The tall guy took me home and made me stay in da apartment; he said I couldn't go to the doctor. "Stay put pooch," he said, patting my head again. Did I mention that I hate that, unless it's Danny?

"My name ain't pooch ya moron, it's Jack. I answer ta Rex, but only for Danny."

He left and I had ta stay. Funny thing was I didn't want ta chew on Danny's slippers or play with da bouncy ball or eat pizza. All I wanted ta do was get outta there and find that person called the doctor. I tried to make someone come let me out, but all da neighbors did was pound on da walls and tell me to shut the hell up. Did I say that I don't get no respect!

Finally I heard someone at the door; it was Danny and the tall dude. I went to my bed and pretended ta sleep. The tall guy said he would stay and help Danny, my human said he didn't need help. Danny's right, he don't need help, he had me. The tall dude must be deaf cause he didn't listen.

Danny was on the couch when I opened one eye. He had somethin on his leg I ain't never seen before, and it was all propped up on a pillow. I decided to say hello.

"Hey Rex, how ya doin," he said in that voice that told me he was goin ta sleep. That's okay, sleep is good. I laid down on the floor next ta him, licked his hand, and went ta sleep.


	3. Stella, Hawkes and Broken Glass

_**A/n again thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed or added this to their alerts, you are all awesome. I had several people ask me if the dog in the story is the same dog in "Not the way it looks" I was going to let you imagine what he looked like, but after all the requests I decided to make him the dog in that episode, so here is "Not what it looks like" from Rex's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY no copyright infringement is intended. I own only my own characters. **_

_**Stella, Hawkes and Broken Glass **_

Normally I spend my days findin new stuff ta chew on, or new things ta play with, and I swear that one of these days I'm gonna find a way ta get outta here so I an find that cat and have a go. I also sleep a lot.

As usual, Danny woke me up by takin a shower. I don't know how humans can stand ta get in da the water every day. It creeps me out ta think bout bein that clean. It just ain't natural! I like ta be a little dirty, it's more comfortable.

Anyway I got ta eat some of Danny's scrambled eggs; I never thought I'd like some of da stuff he eats, but some of it's pretty good. I still like pizza but Danny said there wasn't any today. Just my luck! He don't cook too often, usually when there ain't a hot case. I don't know what hot case means, but it makes my human run outta here faster then me chasin after a new female.

He left, and of course I had ta stay in da apartment and try not ta die of boredom. I don't give my human grief for his job cause he always comes home with interestin smells on his hands. Today was different; he actually came home in da middle of da day. He came in da door and I had ta pretend I don't care just like always, and then he asked me somethin weird.

"Hey Rex… I need ya help, ya want ta come ta the lab with me?"

Now I tried ta act like it wasn't no big deal, but inside I was totally excited. I wanted ta go ta da place where all the smells come from. I had some major investigatin ta do, just like Danny calls his work. If he can do it, so can I.

It was worth haven ta wear the leash again, cause I got ta ride with Danny and ta see the neat buildin he works in. He took the leash off when we got there, an that was strange. He picked me up an carried me in ta da buildin. That was weird, I can walk, an I tried ta tell him that but he wouldn't put me down.

We got on somethin called an elevator. I didn't like dat at all it was a small place an there were lots of people lookin at me, an then lookin at Danny an then me again. They laughed or smiled, an Danny seemed ta be upset or somethin. He smelled upset anyway an it made me scared, what was goin ta happen?

Anyway after a long time the big doors opened, an we went into this place where ya could see through everything, I don't think there was any walls it was really weird. Humans work in strange places. My human met another human, an that human was lookin at me an laughin.

"Hey ya punk what are ya laughing at."

He ignored me but not Danny who also wanted to know what was funny. I don't know what they were talkin bout, but I know the dude was laughin at my size. Now I might be small but I got attitude an the chicks dig me. They didn't mess with me in the neighborhood neither.

"Come on Danny let me down so I can bite off this joker's leg."

He didn't let me down, an he said somethin bout a "reconstruction" I don't know what dat means but it didn't sound good, maybe agreein ta come here was a bad thing. He put me on a big shiny thing way up off the ground, an I was freakin a little, then a female human came in ta da room. She was tall like that Flack idiot, an she was definitely in charge, she had da smell of someone ya didn't mess with. I decided not ta look at her. I was gonna mind my own business an try ta figure out where all the interestin smells were comin from. Then Danny said somethin to da female.

"Yeah I know I look like da dog."

He said it like it was a bad thing, didn't I already say that I'm a good lookin guy. Humans are so dumb sometimes! Anyway I was lookin around at stuff trying not ta be offended by my dorky human, an not listenin to what they said. I didn't understand half da words anyway, stuff like frequency device directionality, stress marks. Then I heard Danny say somethin bout a barkin dog, an I got a really bad feelin.

So my human starts pushin buttons on what he calls a computer. He has one at home, but I ain't allowed ta touch it, dat don't mean I ain't tried. Anyway I start hearin somethin an it kinda hurts my ears. I shake my head an I try not ta listen. Danny pushed more buttons, an da sound gets louder. I try ta tell him dat it hurts, but he don't listen. He keeps looking at some shiny stuff standin next ta him. Finally I can't take it no more, an I loudly proclaim my disapproval when da sound stops. I'm so relived I can't even move, I'm also pissed off, why do I hafta be a guinea pig, why not another dog? I ain't never coming back to dis place again.

Then Danny comes over and he pets me. "That's a good boy," he tells me like I'm a little puppy. Man was I gonna make him pay for dat. Maybe I'll chew up his computer, if I can find a way ta get way up on da wooden thing he put it on.

I like the female she told him ta get me somethin ta eat. I voted for pizza, Danny only said "everyone likes da dog." Well of course they do, what's not ta love! I been trying ta tell him dat for a long time, an he don't listen ta me.

So he takes me home an I decide dat I'm gonna sulk for a long time. That'll teach Danny. Well okay, I'll sulk till it's time ta eat then I guess I'll hafta forgive him. I slept for da rest of da day. There was no sun when Danny came home.

I was gonna ignore him like I said, but I smelled somethin bad when he came in. He didn't try ta put on my leash for a walk, or talk ta me or play ball. He just sat down on da couch an stared at da floor. I went ta da couch an jumped up on ta his lap. He didn't do nothin just sat there while I tried ta talk ta him. He didn't pet me or nothin. The new smell was stronger, it was all over him. It was another human, a female not da one in da lab. It was a different one an fear was all mixed up in da smell, his and hers.

I jumped up an licked his face, but it was already wet. The wetness was salty, an I didn't like da taste at all, it was a scary taste, full of fear and sadness.

"Montana"

Dat was da only word my human said, I heard him say dat word before lots of times, but I don't know what it means. He put me down and we went for a walk. He didn't talk ta me about his day, an I tried ta talk ta him but he ignored me. I wanted ta know what Montana was but he didn't tell me. After we got back ta da apartment, he turned on da television an watched da game, he's always watchin da game. I don't get dat either, I don't know why ya watch somethin dat makes ya swear an yell at a box thing in da corner. It don't make no sense ta me. He was drinkin somethin called beer. I tried it once, an it tasted worse then the smell of da pound. I don't want no more of dat ever.

Normally he don't let me sleep on da big bed, but I got ta sleep there that night, I didn't like it. Da bed was great all soft an nice ta da touch, but Danny kept movin around an groanin. He kept sayin dat word Montana. I don't know what dat word is but I'm gonna find out. I'm gonna hurt it when I do.


	4. Chasing Montana

_**A/n hey guys, once again, thank you all for your support of this story. I love all your suggestions and your comments. I won't list all the episode spoilers, but it is pretty much from Love runs cold to Sleight out of hand. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CSI NY only my own characters. No copyright infringement is intended**_

**Chasing Montana **

My human has been actin really weird lately, ok so weirder than normal. He keeps talkin all da time bout Montana. Did I say that I wanted ta hurt her? Yeah, I finally figured out dat Montana is another female at da lab. Montana's a really strange name for a human.

Anyway… Danny was happy for awhile, he kept talkin bout her, an how one day he was gonna ask her out. He was really nervous, which was strange, Danny ain't ever been nervous bout females before. So he comes home one day, and tells me dat he's got a date with Montana. He smelled really happy so I thought for a moment I might hafta re-evaluate my opinion of her.

It was funny ta watch him tonight. He took da longest shower I ever heard. Did I mention dat frequent bathin gives me da willies? Anyway he put somethin on his face dat made him smell funny, and it made me sneeze. Humans do dumb things like puttin smells on their skin. Why do ya want ta do dat?

He musta tried on all da clothes in da closet. Why do ya want to wear somethin amyway, I don't wear clothes an I look great all da time. He kept swearin and throwing stuff around, and then just as I was getting all worked up and ready ta start complaining in earnest, he decided on somthin ta wear. Me, I don't get it, he looks da same ta me as always. This Montana must be pretty hard ta please, me I don't want nothin ta do with a female dat don't take me as she sees me. I thought Danny felt da same way. Looks like I hafta have a talk with him.

"So Rex, ya like this shirt, do I look ok. I don't know maybe I should wear these pants, cause they go better with this shirt. Shit, look at me talkin bout clothes ta a damn dog, I must be crazy."

Now what's wrong with talkin ta me? I try ta talk ta him all da time and he don't understand nothin I say. As for bein crazy, I ain't gonna comment on dat!

So finally he leaves, all worked up and shakin like da leaves on the trees when da wind blows. I settled down ta sleep thinkin I betta sleep while I can, cause Danny always brings home his females. I figure I gotta save my strength ta deal with this Montana, I think he sometimes calls her Lindsay too, but I ain't sure. Do all humans have two names like me; it must be confusin if they do.

Anyway, I thought I'd be up all night again listenin to Danny and the female. Did I mention dat my human likes ta mate? A lot! Lately though, he's got less action then me, and I got none, which is really weird. Normally we go on my walks and he's always smilin, and winkin at da girls and they smile back and talk ta him. In da last little while he ain't looked at other females, or smiled or nothin. I can't figure it out, it pisses me off cause some times da human females got babes on leashes with them dat I can talk ta.

I was sleepin when Danny came back ta da apartment which was a really long time later I know cause I needed ta take a leak. He didn't smell good at all, he was really angry too. He slammed da door and I just about had a heart attack. We went for a walk and he ignored everything I tried ta say ta him, when we got back, he went ta the pool table is what I think humans call it, and started hit these little balls around with a big stick. I was scared, I neva saw him dat mad before. He didn't even turn on da box, or pet me or nothin; he just kept hittin the balls around da table and mutterin to himself.

I heard him sayin Montana again and I just knew she was da reason he was so mad. I decided ta hate her again. My new mission is ta find a way outta here, and find her instead of da cat and tell her what's what. She don't get ta be mean ta my human without me doin nothin.

"So Rex, I ain't ugly am I?" He quit messin with the balls and picked me up. I licked his face and he sat down on da couch.

"Can ya believe it, she stood me up." He was scratchin behind my ear which is my favorite thing so I ain't really listenin to what he said.

"Then I have to go back ta work and ya know what she says ta me when I asked her what happened. She just said somethin came up. She never called or nothin. I don't get it."

Did I mention that me and this chick are gonna have words when I find her.

"So I tried again, I asked her to go ta lunch, and she tells me no, again. I can't believe it, twice in twenty four hours."

He put me down on da floor and he went ta get a beer from the big white box in da kitchen where all da food comes from. I followed him cause I didn't have anythin better ta do at that moment, not cause I care, cause I don't. Care! That is!

"So she tells me that it ain't me, it's her. Now that's the kiss of death, no."

If it ain't no big deal did that mean that things were going ta get back ta normal soon? Nope, it wasn't over, not by a long shot. Da next thing I know my human comes in one day with a piece of paper in his hand. I smelled it and it smelled like the day I went ta da lab. Danny said she went away. I was happy, now maybe he'd stop coming home smellin unhappy and nervous.

He didn't stop bein unhappy; instead he hardly ever came home no more. He stopped playin with me and he stopped sleepin. I don't care, I never wanted ta be here in da first place. What I don't get is why if he don't want me no more he don't let me go.

One day he came home early, he was really unhappy and I tried all my tricks ta make him stop bein unhappy, but it didn't work. Then he picked up his keys again, and made me go with him ta the next door neighbors. He said he had ta go ta Montana, and he just left me there in a place that smells funny and ,with an old lady that I just know ain't gonna give me pizza! I don't believe it, I never done nothin bad, and this Montana does everythin bad, and I hafta stay with the crazy old lady. He said just for a couple of days, well what if he don't come back, and why do I care again?

_**A/n Rex meets Montana in the next chapter, so stay tuned boys and girls.**_


	5. Meeting Montana

_**A/n Thanks again to all who've been kind enough to review, please keep it up. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Meeting Montana**

I truly don't believe this. I try as hard as I can ta be a good dog an where does it get me, with da old lady next door who smells really funny, She don't have my nice soft bed cause da moron I live with didn't remember it cause he's too freaked out over this Montana chick. I'm gonna show them both what's what when he gets back. He's coming back, right?

I don't have no toys an nothin ta chew on. Da old lady pets me an she feeds me but she don't have my chew toys neither. I think when I get back ta my own place I'm gonna chew up dat piece a shiny stuff my human wears on his belt. He likes dat thing on his belt, so I'll show him who boss by destroyin it, then maybe I'll leave.

It seemed like forever but Danny finally came back ta the old ladies place. I was sulkin in da corner under da sofa thingy. I ain't gonna come out an act all happy ta see my human. I heard him come ta da door an I stayed right where I was, he was gonna hafta look for me.

"Hi Miz Pembroke, he said.

I tried not ta listen, but I smelled somethin familiar an I heard dat word Lindsay again, isn't dat da other name of Montana? I poked my head out from da sofa an there was my human, an he was standin next ta da female human. Now I can't believe dat he brought her here before he even came ta get me. I guess I know what's what.

"Hey ya dork, what ya doin with dat chick, she don't care bout ya, she makes ya crazy. Tell her ta get lost an we can go back ta bein just you an me." I didn't realize I had left my hidin place, an was runnin up ta Danny.

"Hey Rex, what's got ya all worked up buddy?" He tried ta pick me up but didn't I say I'm fast. He wasn't gonna play nice ta me, not this time.

"As for you Lindsay, or Montana, or what ever yer name is, ya better not come near me cause I ain't gonna let ya just come in here an take over. Ya hurt my human an I don't like ya, so just leave us alone. He don't need no chick like you."

"Hey Rex I'm Lindsay, I'm sorry we left you alone. Danny's told me all about you and he was right, you are a cute little guy."

Well that was da last straw, I was gonna show Danny who he was dealing with. I let him pick me up an leave da weird smelling apartment, an take me back to our place. I was gonna play it cool cause obviously talkin don't work. He smelled happy an so did she, but it ain't gonna last, she'll do somethin ta make him sad an nervous again.

We got back to our place an I made him put me down. I ran into his bed room an left my own personal rinse in da middle of the bed. I heard him follow me in ta da room but I ran out again. I noticed da door was open a little so I put my nose through da opening, an I slipped out an went down da stairs. There was another human at da big door that goes outside so I could get out an down da stairs. I heard Danny running after me, but there's lots of hidin places for a small guy, an I'm fast, an there was no sun outside.

I went ta da big space between buildin an hid under some stuff on da ground. I don't know what it was, it was all stiff an it looked like da thing my bed came in when my human brought it home. I could hear Danny an da female yellin for me, but I decided to ignore them.

I had ta let a couple a rats know to leave me alone, but after that I went ta sleep, it wasn't warm and soft like my bed though, I like my bed. Maybe runnin away was a bad idea. Then I remember that I was a street dog an I could be one again.

When it was time for da sun again I went out ta find somthin ta eat. It wasn't leftover pizza but hey a guy's got ta eat don't he. There was other guys dat were lookin for food an I had a couple a confrontations but I was rememberin how to get around on my own.

The thing was dat I didn't want ta be on my own again, I wanted ta go back. I found da place my human lived, but I couldn't get back in, there weren't no open doors or people ta let me in. I decided ta go ta my next favorite place, maybe Danny would be there an he'd bring me back. Probably not though, he was probably at da lab and forgettin all about me.

I went to my favorite place an hid under da bench. I didn't want ta play with da boys or chase da chicks. I was gonna stay there, an maybe they'd take me back ta da pound an maybe Danny might find me there again. I musta fell asleep again cause later I smelled a new human, he had a familiar smell, it was like da lab.

I came out from under da bench ta see who it was an dis human was lookin down at me. He was bigger than Danny, but not tall like that Flack person. I sniffed but kept my distance. He had da same smell as da female in da lab dat day. He was someone not ta mess with.

"Well, there you are," the human said. "Hey Danny I found your dog, he was right where you said he would be."

Next thing I know Danny picks me up, an he's tellin me what a bad dog I am ta run away an how worried he was. That Montana person was with him an she smelled very sad too.

"Ok Danny not that we got the dog, can we get back to work. It's a good thing it's a slow morning or -"

"I'm sorry Mac, thanks for helpin us look, it won't happen again."

"It better not," This Mac person petted my head. "It's nice to finally meet you Rex." Then he was gone an Danny was takin me back ta our place.

I went right to my chew toy an brought it to da couch where Danny was sittin. I jumped up on ta his lap an watched the female. He smelled happy again, an I decided if he was happy then I was gonna be happy too.

"Hey Rex, I'm sorry I left ya with Miz Pembroke."

"Yeah Rex he just wanted to help me because I was really sad."

Okay so I'll listen ta what she has ta say, after all I'm a nice guy right?

**TBC**


	6. Snow Day

_**A/n okay, here is the events leading up to and including Snow Day. I tweaked the happenings at Danny's place a little to make it work, so I hope you like it. If you do please use the little button to let me know. Thanks once again for all the reviews, you are all awesome.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the show people.**_

**Snow Day **

So there I was sittin on Danny's lap an listenin ta Lindsay talk ta me. I already said I'm a nice guy an since my human was happy, I was gonna be fair. Anyway her hands kinda smelled like Danny's an she had another smell that was very interestin. I don't know what it was, but it made me want ta sit in her lap. Maybe dis is why my human likes her.

Anyway Danny said he had ta go back ta work, and dat we was ta get acquainted while he was gone. Next thing I know this Montana person picks me up and starts ta pet me. It was really nice an did I mention I like da way she smells. I didn't understand too much o what she said, cause I was kinda distracted by her hand scrathin behind my ears, an pattin my head. Pretty soon my eyes are closin and I'm sleepin.

When I wake up that Lindsay person was gone, but she put some water in my bowl, and a slice a pizza in my other bowl, an my favorite chew toy right next ta my bed. Did I mention that I like Montana? So lots o time goes by an da sun went away. Danny finally come home, an boy did I have lots ta tell him on our walk and back at our place. He was talkin a blue streak as well. He said dat he was gonna have a date with Montana in a couple o days.

"She better not stand ya up again, or I might hafta go back ta not likin her, and I really like her." I told him when he turned on da box ta find the game again. So it was back ta him drinkin a beer, and yellin and swearin at da box. It was just like da way things used ta be.

My human didn't get stood up which was a relief ta me cause I had ta wait around da house while he was gone, and hope he came home happy instead of mad like last time. I was surprised dat he came home alone, most times he brings da babe with him, but not dis time. It was very confusin, did she make him mad again?

Anyway he said somethin ta me about takin it slow with Montana, an how they was goin on another date. What does takin it slow mean? I don't know, but maybe she come with him next time. Not that I want ta smell her again, that's not what I'm saying just so we're clear. Did I say she smelled really good?

I'm really confused, Danny and Montana go out all da time but it's been weeks an he ain't brought her back once. Not that I miss her or anything… okay. I just don't get it. This takin it slow thing really is takin it slow. I tried ta ask Danny when she was comin back, but as usual he don't understand. He thought I wanted to play bouncy ball, so I did cause I didn't want ta hurt his feelins. I didn't enjoy it ok, cause I know you're thinkin I did.

Then one night I'm mindin my own business an waitin for Danny. I hear two sets of feet, one is Danny and I'm thinkin dat Flack, or Hawkes is with him ta watch da game. It wasn't them, cause Danny was laughin, an he don't laugh dat way with his buddies. When da door opened I smelled Lindsay. I decided ta play it cool, I ain't gonna run over and act all happy ta see her. I don't care one way or another.

"Hey Rex, can't ya say hello," Danny asked.

Okay so I ran ova to her, and started jump up and talkin all about how Danny missed her. I didn't miss her, just so we're clear okay. She picked me up and started talkin ta me and pettin my head again. Did I mention she smells really good.

"I think my dog is in love with you." Danny said an he was laughin like crazy. What does love mean?

"Why do you think I agreed to come here tonight Messer," she told him. He put his mouth on hers. He said it's called kissin. I don't know what dat means either, I just like ta lick peoples faces, I don't get the whole mouth on mouth thing. Did I say that humans do strange things?

Anyway she put me down, and the next thing I know they're hittin those little balls around on da table. Now I don't like bein ignored and I tried ta tell em dat. Danny ignored me till I almost tripped him. He swore and Lindsay laughed. I like her! Anyway he looked at her, and said dat he had a way to distract me for awhile and it would be funny ta watch. Now I don't like da sound o that, at all.

So he goes over to da other box next ta da wall and opens a little door. He get's out a little round metal thing, and put's it in da box. I start hearin what he calls music.

"Watch this Montana, look at what he does."

Now this ain't fair, he knows I like dis song, I have to jump around and sing to da music. Next thing I know Danny and Lindsay are laughin at me, but I can't help myself.

"Hey Messer why do you have the soundtrack to Footloose anyway," I hear her say ta him, but I don't care I'm too busy dancing.

"Cause Rex likes Dancing in the Sheets, I don't know why. I turned on the radio once and it came on, and he started ta do what he's doin now, so I bought da CD for him."

Well I'm not sure I liked them laughin at me, but since I laugh at them all da time I guess it's okay once in awhile. Anyway Danny and Lindsay start dancin too, and I thought it was funny that they laugh at me dancing, cause Danny reminded me of a spastic cat.

Anyway after da song was over Danny picked me up and took me in ta da bathroom. He said dat he was sorry but I was gonna hafta stay in there for awhile. I didn't like it cause I wanted ta stay outside with Lindsay. I tried ta tell them ta let me out, but I just got ignored. I decided not ta sulk cause da rug was soft like my bed and I was tired anyway.

When da sun came again Danny opened da door an asked me ta be quiet, he said Lindsay was asleep an he had ta go ta work. I decided dat since I got ta dance, and I got pizza for breakfast dat I would be quiet. Did I tell you dat Lindsay was sleepin on da pool table? Dat's a dumb place ta sleep. Did I mention dat humans do stupid stuff.

"Now be a good boy and watch over Montana okay. You're in charge."

Well of course I'm in charge, is he just figurin dat out? Anyway I was good, an I didn't make too much noise. When Lindsay finally woke up she was a little irritated with my human, she went runnin around lookin for her clothes. Humans should have fur like me, then they wouldn't get all upset about their clothes. See… I don't worry about stuff like dat.

She was a lot happier after she came out of da kitchen. She told me dat Danny traded shifts with her. I don't know what dat means. I let her take me for a walk, and I let her play a little bouncy ball with me too. Then she said she had ta go ta work to, but she would come see me tonight. So here I am waiting for my human, and Lindsay and it's been dark outside for a long time. I wonder why so long, maybe it's another hot case. I still don't know what dat means.

Someone is at da door, I'm getting ready ta bite whoever it is, and den I recognize da smell of da female at da lab, da tall one.

"Where's Danny?" I try ta ask, but she don't listen. I see her pick up my bed and I don't like dat. I'm getting a very bad feelin about dis!

**TBC**


	7. After Snow Day

_**A/n hey guys again I am humbled and totally excited by all the response. I love this character and am willing to continue on with this as long as you all are interested. I'll take suggestions on what you would like me to write for the little guy. **_

_**Disclaimer: Once more I don't own anything from CSI NY **_

**_After Snow Day_**

I told ya I didn't like da smell of things then da female human from da lab came to my place. She was collectin my stuff, when dat Flack person came in da door. Doesn't anyone knock anymore?

"Hey ya joker what ya doin here, where's Danny?" As usual I'm ignored while da humans talk.

"You want to take the dog, or his stuff," The female said.

"I ain't gonna touch the dog, he don't like me." Damn right I don't like him, now where is Danny?

"Come on Flack… he's just a little dog, he's not going to hurt you." I may be little, but I can do lots o damage, why doesn't anyone believe that?

"No way, you get the dog; I'll take this out to the car."

Now I don't know what's happenin, but I ain't goin nowhere with anybody till they tell me what's goin on. So the Flack guy leaves an I see da other human lookin at me.

"You do look like Danny," she said. Why does everyone say that like it's a big surprise? I keep tellin ya that I'm a good lookin guy.

"Hey Rex… you want some pizza and we'll see Lindsay too?" Of course I do, but I don't know if I should leave, cause I'm supposed ta be in charge.

I also remember dat this human is one not ta mess with, so I let her put my leash on even though I don't like it. We got down ta Flack's ride and they make me go in da back. I hate da back, I always get ta ride up front with Danny. I tried ta tell em that, but de don't listen. I was just happy we didn't go very far cause dat ride had da smell of dat Flack person all over it, an I don't like dat human.

I had ta walk up a lot of stairs again, an again no one lets me mark any new territory. I'm tellin ya again I don't get no respect from no one. It was a good thing that they got all my toys, and stuff ta chew on cause I ain't happy at dis moment. No one listens when I ask where Danny or Montana is.

Anyway we get to a new door an I'm pretty nervous bout goin in there, what if it ain't where Danny is. What if he don't want me no more an the Flack person is takin me ta da pound again?

When da door opened and da Stella person took me in, I think dat's her name, anyway I smelled Lindsay. I was real happy cause I thought dat Danny would be there, an he could take me home. I wanted ta be in our place in my bed.

"Hey Lindsay where are ya, where's Danny? Nobody answered me which don't make no sense cause they wouldn't bring me here if Danny wasn't here. So I'm lookin all over for Lindsay and Danny, an I hear dat Flack person ask da Stella tell me ta be a good dog an Lindsay would be home soon. They left an I tried ta follow but they made me stay. How come no one says nothing bout Danny?

I looked and smelled the whole place an I don't find Danny nowhere. There's lots o Lindsay's smell all over but I can't find her neither. I don't understand why I have ta stay her alone an Danny and Lindsay are someplace else. I'm getting tired of runnin around an I go get some water from my bowl. The Stella person didn't leave me no pizza neither. I ain't never gonna believe her again.

I decided that I didn't want ta sleep in my own bed. I went ta the big bed in da other room and jumped up on there, at least I could smell Lindsay and I wouldn't feel so lonesome. It was nice an soft too and soon I'm sleepin.

When I woke up it was time for da sun again an I still couldn't find Lindsay or Danny. I decided ta wait by da door. Then as soon as they come back for me I can tell them what's what for leaving me here alone.

I musta fell asleep again cause I didn't hear da door open, but next thing I know I smell Lindsay and Danny and someone is picking me up. It was Lindsay. I lick her face, cause like I told ya she smells good. I was getting a little scared cause she smelled a little worried but also happy too.

"Hey Rex buddy I missed ya." I heard Danny say. He didn't try ta pet me though, an I noticed that he smells hurt. I see somethin that looks kinda like what was on his leg a long time ago when dat Flack person hurt him. Then she put me down an went over ta Danny

"Hey if dat Flack joker hurt ya let me out da door an I'll rip him ta pieces." Of course no one was listenin ta me, did I ever say I don't get no respect?

Lindsay had ta help him walk a little ta get ta her bedroom. She made him lie down even though he didn't want ta.

"Come on Montana… I'm fine, I can sit up."

"Oh you can, well why don't you just try it then."

I didn't think he was okay neither, he had big scary dark places on his face, an he made sounds like when we was at hoops an he had ta go ta the doctor.

I saw him try ta get up an then he sat down really fast, it was kinda funny, but scary too, I never seen my human look like dis. Anyway I tried ta talk and tell them dat I wanted ta be held, but nobody listened ta me.

So I jumped up on da bed next ta Danny and went in ta his lap, he made a sad noise an pushed me away. I didn't like dat at all. I tried again ta climb on his lap, but he said no, I was just to stay next ta him. He lay down again and I licked his face some. He tasted and smelled like blood, now I didn't like dat, it was scary and I told him so.

"Rex buddy how come you're so upset, I'm okay pal I just can't hold ya right now."

"He's upset because he knows you're upset and hurting." Lindsay said. "Dogs have very keen sense of smell, it's how they perceive most of their world, and human emotions produce different scents that canines react to."

"Geez Montana, did ya take a course in dog." My dense human said.

"We have several dogs at the ranch at home, so I understand them."

My human only laughed then groaned. I was elated, finally someone that understood my kind, I knew there was a reason I like dis girl.

Anyway my human told Lindsay that since she was an expert in dogs, she could take me for my walk. That was just fine with me. When we got back Danny was asleep, but Lindsay let me get back on da bed. I put my head on his chest an just before I went ta sleep I heard her say "Watch over him in his dreams cutie." Of course I'm gonna guard him; he's my human, that's what I do.

**TBC **


	8. Busted!

_**A/n thanks again to all of you who've been kind enough to review or add this to your alerts. Here is the next bit of silliness staring Rex the dog.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with CSI NY no copyright infringement is intended. **_

**Busted!**

Did I mention dat I don't understand time? I know when the sun comes back its day, an when it goes away it's night, but dats all. It was lots of days an nights before Danny got ta play with me, or take me for a walk. Mostly I had ta play with Lindsay, not that dats a bad thing, but I missed Danny.

I didn't like the dark places on his face, an I was very happy when they went away. It was a long time before the thing on his hand went away an after that he couldn't use that hand to well. Why do humans need hands anyway, can't you just use your mouth ta hold things like I do? It seems like it would be easier then hands. I don't get it.

He said one day that he had ta go ta physical therapy. What does that mean? Lindsay took him away, an they were gone for a long time, an then they would come back, an Danny would complain about the therapist. He said that the guy was a sadist. What does sadist mean? If he don't like that therapist person, he can stay here an play bouncy ball with me. Wouldn't that help his hand and I'm not a sadist so he wouldn't be mad afterwards, an hurtin. I tried ta tell them dis, but as usual they don't listen ta me. Am I ever going to get any respect?

Anyway it was kind of nice cause we got lots of visitors. There were people from da lab and Danny's parents. I liked da people from da lab best of all. That Stella person brought me a new chew toy when she came last time, so I decided ta forgive her for not giving me pizza when I come ta Lindsay's.

So Danny said dat tomorrow we got ta go back to our place. I tried ta ask him if Lindsay was comin with us but he didn't answer. He seemed ta be kinda sad when he said we was gonna leave. I don't get it, if it makes him sad ta leave, how come she don't come with us? She can sleep in Danny's bed room just like he sleeps in hers. It's dumb ta have two places anyway. We should stay together, and then I can have two humans. Not that I really care, but that means one more person ta take me on walks and play bouncy ball with me.

So I watched Lindsay all day ta see if I could get somethin ta eat. She was cookin people food all day, some of it she put in da big white thing where all the food goes. We do humans put there food there? I felt it once and it was cold, too cold for me. Then they have ta take it out and make it hot again. I don't get it. Did I mention dat humans do lots o things I don't understand? I didn't get ta taste any of it before she put it away.

I thought that we was gonna eat together just like always, but then Lindsay had ta take another shower, the second one she's had today. Have I said I don't get the whole bathin everyday thing? It freaks me out just thinkin about it. Anyway she had ta have new clothes, why not just put the same ones on again. I seen her do this before, and it always means that she an Danny get ta go somewhere that I don't get ta go.

So I had ta stay behind while they went out ta dinner. Why go out ta dinner, I smelled Lindsay cooking food, why not just eat that. Why go ta a stupid place called a restaurant. If I didn't know better I'd say dat they didn't want me around, but dat ain't right. I'm a good dog, why wouldn't they want ta take me everywhere.

So after a long time I was sleepin and dreaming about chasing cats, when they finally came back to Lindsay's place. They were laughin and kissin. Did I say that kissin is dumb? I tried ta get their attention but they didn't even care. I tried ta follow them ta the bedroom, but Danny finally noticed me and said no.

He said I hafta stay out of the room tonight an sleep in my own bed. Now I don't like dat at all. Lindsay lets me sleep in the bedroom all da time. Sometimes on da bed and sometimes on da rug. I don't get why I hafta sleep in the stupid livin room the last night we're here.

So I decided I was gonna sleep outside da door. Nobody's gonna tell me where I can, and can't sleep dis is my place too. I had ta go back ta my own bed pretty soon cause they was makin too much noise for me ta sleep.

When da sun came around, everyone ignored me cause they was to busy looking for clothes an toothbrushes an my chew toys. I tried to help, but Danny kept sayin for me to stay out of da way. That's the last time I try ta help. This went on till it was time in da afternoon for us ta go ta a party at da Flack person's house. What does party mean?

Lindsay was taking all da good stuff from da white box in da kitchen an wrappin it up. I tried ta tell her da I was hungry, an no one would miss one of da steaks I smelled, but she just ignored me an said I had ta stay out of da way just like Danny did. I'm thinkin dat I might have ta pee on her shoes, that'll teach her ta ignore me.

Just when I'm thinkin it's time ta make a break for it again, Danny picks me up an tells me that before we go home that night we get ta go ta Flack's place for a party, an that I get ta go so I have ta be a good boy. I keep askin you, when am I not a good boy?

We got ta ride over ta Flack's house in Lindsay's car. It was a nice an sunny day and I wanted ta go ta da park first, but Danny said we didn't have time, dat we had to go soon. I'm not sure I want ta go ta Flack's house even if lots of other people from da lab are gonna be there.

I decided ta give it a chance, after all how bad could it be an maybe Flack had some interestin stuff ta chew on. Anyway I'm a good lookin guy I can get someone ta give me so o dat food in da back of da car. I had to sit up front with Danny and Lindsay, normally I'd really like dat, but I know they wanted me ta stay away from da food. Did I mention that humans may be a little smarter then I thought?

We got ta Flack's place an it was an actual house, no stupid steps ta climb which I liked a lot. I still don't trust dat human, an he don't like me very much so I'm gonna be watchin him really good today. We went inside, and there was lots o people and lots of smells to be investigated. I was too busy smellin da rug when my nose bumped some shoes, and I smelled dat man from da lab, da one dat found me in da park.

"Hey Rex, how's it going." He asked me. I wanted ta answer but I'm still a little scared of him, he's like da leader of da pack, and ya don't mess with da leader of the pack.

"Oh what a cute little dog is this the one you told me about Mac?" The female human dat stood close ta Mac had da smell of da lab an some other interestin smells too. I think dat she an da leader of da pack were mates, they looked at each other like Danny and Lindsay. I let her pick me up and pet my head cause she had an interestin soundin voice. It was different from any I ever heard in da city.

"Yeah Peyton, that's Rex."

After awhile of everyone talking like little kids ta me, an callin me cute I needed ta get away from it, besides I was hungry an maybe I could score some meat in da kitchen where Lindsay an some of da other females took da food. I ain't never smelled so much food in my life; maybe this won't be so bad after all.

I got smellin around an I found somethin that smelled really familiar underneath the couch thing. It smelled like da tall female from da lab. It was dark looking, and felt all scratchy ta my mouth. It made me sneeze.

"Hey Rex what you got there?" I smelled da person named Adam.

"Yeah buddy what is that." Danny asked, and then he looked at what I had and started to laugh louder then I ever heard.

"Hey Flack… who's the girl this belongs to, and why haven't ya shared her with the rest of the class."

I tried ta tell them that it belonged to the Stella person, but no one listened till she came in ta the kitchen. She looked at me and her face got all funny lookin, kinda like da time dat Lindsay was watching Danny come out of da bathroom after a shower an the towel he was wearin fell off in front of her. I looked around but I don't see no one there without there clothes on.

Flack also had dat look on his face; an everyone was lookin at them an laughin. I don't know what was so funny, I seen Lindsay where one of those things lots o times and I ain't never laughed. My human sure likes it when she wears it though.

"Stella Bonasera, how come I have to find out about this by way of Rex?" Lindsay said, giggling hard.

"Nice goin Rex, I think that means ya get a steak all to yourself, while we find out exactly what's goin on here." My human said patting my head. A steak all to myself, well that's just fine with me, maybe I'll start likin this Flack.

**TBC **


	9. Movin' Day

_**A/n so I know you are all used to almost daily updates, and I'm sorry for the wait, but like Rex my muse can be unruly and not speak to me. Anyway thanks to all who have commented, please keep it coming. **_

_**Disclaimer: Say it with me people, I don't own CSI NY only my own characters. **_

**_Movin' Day_**

Did I say that maybe humans are smarter then I thought? I hafta take that back cause Danny and Lindsay ain't too smart when it comes ta livin arrangements. I tired ta tell them durin da party that we should stay together. Did they listen ta me? No! As usual. What do I hafta ta do ta be taken seriously, run away again? I don't want ta do that. I like my warm bed and by bouncy ball.

Anyway, I heard them arguing bout it an da next thing I now Danny's smellin really mad an he tells me we gotta go back home. He said that Lindsay was a stubborn country girl, an he didn't need that on top of the physical therapist an not bein able to work in da field. What's work in da field mean?

So I hafta ta leave da party without bein able ta say goodbye to everyone, or find anythin else interestin under da couch in Flack's house. All the way home I hafta listen ta Danny complain bout Montana an how he's tired of her not dealin with her self-imposed guilt. I don't get self-imposed guilt. I thought guilt was when da bad guys did somethin an my human had ta arrest them. What does arrest mean? Does that mean that Danny's gonna arrest Lindsay, an do humans have a room where ya never come back. If they do then Lindsay should stop bein guilty, an tellin Danny that they have to stay in separate homes cause she don't want him ta get hurt again. I don't know how stayin separate makes Danny safe it seems ta me if ya want ta be safe ya stick together. That's what ya hafta do on da street sometimes.

Anyway we went home and for lots o days an nights Danny was mad or sad or fightin with Montana. I decide ta stay out of it, no one listens ta my opinion anyway. Then one day Danny tells me that were gonna go see Lindsay. He smells all nervous an excited. He said that he wasn't gonna leave her apartment till they had it out. What does it mean to have it out? I don't care, I just want to play bouncy ball with Lindsay again.

So we drive our ta Lindsay's house an my human decides that I get ta play messenger boy for him. Why don't I get any respect? If I were human I wouldn't hafta do all these embarrassing things I bet. So anyway Danny puts note tied ta my collar with somethin called a rose. It's just a dumb old flower that makes me sneeze. Did I mention that a lot of things make me sneeze?

Anyway he picks me up and we go real quite up da stairs, an then he puts me down in front of her door. He says I hafta wait real quietly till Montana opens da door. This is really humiliatin. So I was quiet cause maybe Lindsay has pizza at her place for me ta eat. Danny knocks on da door and then he goes around da corner and I'm all alone. It took forever but Lindsay finally opened the door.

"Rex, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

She picked me up and took that stupid flower off my neck and da note. I could smell that she was happy but then her face got all wet with that salty stuff humans make from their eyes. I don't get that, why do they do that?

"Where's Danny," Lindsay asked me, an I tried ta tell her that he was just around the corner but she don't listen ta me.

Anyway, my human finally showed up an they did that dumb kissin thing again after some more arguin. I ask you, why do they always yell at each other, an then they get all happy and excited an then they do the kissin thing, an I get ignored again. So I had ta wait all night ta find out what was gonna happen next cause I got kicked out of Lindsay's room when I tried ta follow them in there. I get zero respect and no one ta play bouncy ball with, it ain't right!

The next day we was back at our place an Danny was happy cause Lindsay said she would be movin in with us pretty soon. What does pretty soon mean? It must mean lots of days an nights cause dat's how long it took for Lindsay ta move in with us.

I had ta stay out of da way of course. Nobody ever lets me help with nothin. I don't try ta get in the way, but I'm small, not that dats a bad thing.

The funniest thing for me was when the Flack person came ta help. He was carryin in some boxes an Danny laughed at him when he dropped two of them. Lindsay didn't think it was funny at all, she smelled really mad.

"Damn it Flack, stop gawking at Stella and watch what your doing."

What does it mean to gawk? I think it means ta not pay attention ta where ya walk, but I ain't sure, cause Flack was doin a lot of gawkin at the Stella person. I don't know why she smells the same as always, but maybe it was cause it was real hot out an she didn't have hardly any clothes on, like Lindsay. Come ta think of it Danny was gawkin at Lindsay, but he must be better at it cause he didn't break nothin an Lindsay didn't yell at him till dinner time when he kept stealing from da spaghetti. I don't like spaghetti, the things called noodles are to hard ta eat.

Anyway after the humans ate the stupid spaghetti, an I had some hamburger, Stella and Flack left an I got ta go on a walk with both of my humans. It was great cause they took me ta da park, an I made Danny run around chasin me with the bouncy ball. How come humans get all wet when it's hot, why not just breathe hard like I do, it's less smelly.

Anyway we went home when da sun went away an I noticed dat dis time Lindsay didn't sleep on the pool table, that was kind of a dumb thing ta do right. So everyone is happy an I got a feelin we're gonna be happy from now on.


	10. Lemons, Decomp and The Dog Whisperer

_**A/n here is some more of the adventures of Rex. I hope it brightens your Friday a bit. Thanks again to all that have reviewed and sent me ideas for Rex stories. This is dedicated to KatKnits00, thanks for the idea. Also I dedicate it to a friend at work, who gave me the idea for the first half of the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. **_

**_Lemons, De-comp and The Dog Whisperer_**

Just so ya know my opinion of humans is pretty low today. Hey… I got pretty cool humans ta live with now that they decided ta stop fightin an move in with me. That ain't my problem. My problem is what I seen on da TV box today. Danny had ta ask da lady next door ta watch me, cause there was a leak in da kitchen sink an the repair guy had ta come. Danny said the repair guy don't like dogs, he said the guy got bit by two different dogs. I'm thinkin that there must be somethin wrong with da guy if my kind wants ta bite him. I ain't never bit no one, not that I ain't been tempted, especially when the Flack person hurt my human, but I restrained myself, because I am a good dog.

Speaking of a good dog, I guess that a lot of dogs ain't good, cause when I was at da old ladies place, I had to watch da TV box an there was some guy called Caesar somethin. I don't remember the second name. Have I said that havin two names is dumb?

So the old lady is watchin this guy an she kept lookin at me, an then the TV box, an then at me like I'm gonna attack her or somethin. I thought I heard her say somethin like she wished that Danny would watch this guy, them maybe I wouldn't chew her slippers. Hey… I gotta have somethin ta chew on, and Danny and Lindsay always forget my chew toys when I hafta stay with the neighbor.

Anyway, that dude on the box said that da human was da leader of da pack not da dog. Now I have ta disagree with dat. I know lots of humans that ain't to bright. If you're smart, do ya chew your own finger nails, no ya chew on chew toys or the humans shoes I ain't never come across a human that I think is top dog, except for the Mac person. Did I mention that he smells scary? Not in a bad way, just that ya don't mess with him. I even heard Danny say that once, an da only other person that scares him is Montana. Course I don't blame him, sometimes she scares me to, but then I get ta go on a walk with her, or she scratches my belly an I ain't scared of her no more.

So this Caesar person said that the human gets ta be the leader by exercise, discipline, an affection. I ain't sure what affection is, but I think it might be something that makes ya sick. Danny had a stomach affection once an he had ta stay in bed for lots of days an nights.

I get lots o exercise. I get ta go on walks, and play bouncy ball and run around da apartment an knock over stuff like Lindsay's lamp. She was really mad, an asked me how I could destroy her mothers lamp, that she gave her when she moved ta New York. It wasn't my fault, Danny wanted ta give me a bath an I didn't want one, so I had ta try ta hide.

Also I got lots of discipline; I ain't bit Flack yet even though he deserves it. So I don't understand how that makes the human the leader of da pack. It made me laugh. Plus I felt sorry for da dogs in da box dat had ta go stay with dat man an get trained. What does trained mean? I don't like da sound of dat. Me an Lindsay and Danny, we're equals. They feed me and play with me, an I don't bark a lot or pee on da floor, what else do humans want anyway.

I was really glad when that program was over' an that Danny an Lindsay hadn't seen it. They might get ideas' an then where would I be?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somethin kinda scary happened when Danny and Lindsay got home. Danny came ta get me an he was all smelly from da lab like always, but this time I didn't like it at all. It was a really scary smell' and when he picked me up I tried ta get down an run away. I didn't want ta be around that at all. He took me to da apartment' and kept askin how come I was so upset. I made him put me down as soon as we got to our place. I ran an hid under da bed cause Lindsay smelled dat way too, an I didn't want ta smell either of them till they made the bad smell go away.

I know that smell, when I was on da street with my friend Steve, one night we was lookin for a place ta crash, an we found a human lying in the alley place. He didn't look good; he had the smell of the red stuff that comes out of human when somethin makes a hole in them. I don't like da red stuff at all. Steve an I tried ta make the human wake up an stop the red stuff, but he didn't move or wake up. I think he was what Danny calls dead. I think that was da smell. I didn't want Danny or Lindsay to be dead, I was really confused, how could they be dead when they was awake and movin.

I stayed where I was after they gave up tryin ta get me out from under that bed. Then Lindsay said ta Danny that they should have a shower and use lemons. Why lemons, and what is a lemon?

"This is your fault Montana; if you'd been watching where you were walking, we wouldn't smell like a two week old corpse."

"Danny, first of all it was a waste disposal barge, not exactly the best place for solid footing, and second it's July. What do you expect?"

"Okay Montana, lets just try to get the stink off, although I think we'll be burning our clothes."

"Hey… I just realized that's why Rex is upset, he can smell the de-comp on us. He has such a keen sense of smell we must be driving him crazy."

"Well… come on then… it's a good thing we stocked up on lemons at the market last week."

"I'm not showering with you Messer; you can wait your turn."

"I hate to remind you Montana, but you don't exactly smell like a rose, I ain't up to no funny stuff right now."

"Give me a break Messer, you're always up for funny stuff and we smell exactly the same."

Anyway da humans went into da kitchen, an I ain't gonna comment on baths this time, cause it's a good idea to me. When they wrapped up their clothes, and took a shower with the lemon things they smelled better so I decided not ta be a baby anymore, and come out from under the bed.

The humans were in the kitchen doing the kissin thing again. I still don't get that! Anyway I was gonna do a little olfactory inspection when Danny dropped something that looked like a new bouncy ball for me, only it didn't bounce. I decided to pick it up an see if I could play with it anyway. That was a big mistake! It smelled okay, but it was all wet a juicy an it tasted terrible. My bouncy balls don't smell or taste like that.

I put it down and growled at it. Danny laughed an said that would teach me not ta put stuff in my mouth that I didn't recognize. Hey… I put stuff in my mouth that I don't recognize all da time an it never tasted like dat. Oh well, at least the humans smell better. I wonder if I'll get pizza for dinner.

_**A/n 2 I've never seen Caesar Marlin so I hope I got his philosophy right.**_


	11. Honorary Detective

_**A/n Thanks again for all of the wonderful feedback. I am so happy that Rex gives you all something to smile or laugh at. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or it characters, just Rex and he's a handful, but a cute handful.**_

**_Honorary Detective_**

Everybody was makin' a fuss today. I don't know what was goin' on but it had somthin' to do with me an I had ta go to the lab place again. This time I wasn't gonna go anywhere near that sound wave thing.

When we got to da lab everyone was waitin' in the Mac person's office. Now I'm gettin' kind of scared cause Danny always says that goin' ta Mac's office scares him. He said it's because Mac is the boss at da lab. I'm da boss at home an Danny an Montana ain't scared of me, so I don't get it.

Anyway, I got ta see all my friends an Flack. It was cool. The Adam person picked me up an scratched behind my ears just the way I like. I licked his hands cause of all the great smells an tastes on them. It was lots better then the death smell!

The Mac person came over to talk to me which was really weird. I didn't do anythin' wrong or special so I didn't understand why he was sayin' that I got a special award. What's an award? I don't get it!

"Danny… Lindsay… Rex isn't a member of the Canine Unit, but the department would like to recognize him anyway. Rex… for services above and beyond the call of duty, we present you with this award. We'd like to make you an honorary member of the crime lab. Congratulations Detective Rex!"

He put some shiny thing around my neck. It looks like the thing Lindsay and Danny wear on their belts. I think it's a new chew toy and that's sweet.

So I got lots of new toys from everyone, an the Mac person even held me an petted my head for a minute. It was scary, did I mention that ya don't mess with him. I acted like I was cool with it cause I got a reputation to keep up.

I don't know what honorary means, but since everyone was smellin' happy, includin' the Mac person I guess that it is okay.

I also got ta stay at da lab all day, but I had ta stay in Danny's office with Lindsay cause she was doin' paperwork. I don't know what dat means, but it didn't make her very happy. If she don't like it then why do it?

"Sorry you got stuck in here with me Rex, but we can't have you running around the lab. Mac would freak out if evidence got contaminated."

Hey I ain't gonna contaminate evidence. What does contaminate mean. I already said that I don't pee on the floor.

So I stayed under the desk thing an got to know the smells at the office. I like the side that smelled like Lindsay. She talked ta me while she was writing, an how she was goin' ta call her mom an tell her all about the good thing I done. I always do good things, how come she don't call her mom about all of them? You see, I don't get humans

Anyways, we was in da office for a long time an I was hungry. I tried ta tell Lindsay this, but she don't listen. I really like her, but lots of times she don't pay attention ta what I want. Then Adam person came into the office. I like him, he smells really interestin' an he had something called a sandwich for Lindsay. I was goin' ta complain cause she didn't share. but then the Adam person gave me some meat that he said he got specially for me. It was pretty good. I think I like Adam best of all now.

So I was good for the whole day, even though I wanted ta go an investigate the lab. Danny come back from a scene an we got ta go home with all of my new toys. Adam said he'd come play bouncy ball with me. I heard that before, so I ain't holdin' my breath.

When we got back ta our place, Danny took me for my walk, an then we played in the park for a little while. I like da park, there's lots of interestin things ta smell and hear. Anyway I got ta try out my new bouncy ball that the Peyton person gave me. After a little while Danny said it was time ta eat. I ain't gonna complain about that. We went home and I got a hamburger all ta myself.

When we was done, Lindsay called her mom on the phone machine. I don't get how that works. How can ya talk ta someone when ya can smell them?

"Hi Mom! Yeah, we took him to the lab today for the presentation. Yes, it was great! We're taking him tomorrow to see the little boy. Well, what happened was that we were in the park last Saturday. Everyone had the day off, and there were no cases to work, so we decided to play a little ball. Well… Houdini figured out away to get unhooked from his leash. I still don't know how that happened. Anyway… the next thing I know he's barking like crazy and pulling on Danny's pant leg. I've never seen him act like that. So we followed him just like Lassie to a clump of tree and bushes. and there was this little boy with his foot caught in the root. I guess Rex heard him crying. I have no idea how long he was there or how it got caught. The poor little guy was hysterical and he couldn't get loose. What…. Oh yeah the kid is okay. Yeah, he's a pretty great little dog. What… yeah, well when you visit you'll get to meet him. Okay mom, I'll talk to Daddy later, tell him I love him. I love you too, bye."

Lindsay put down the phone thing, an she picked me up and started ta scratch my head. She wanted ta know if I wanted ta visit the small human I found the other day. I don't care as long as I get ta play with him. Maybe little humans aren't so bad, at least he didn't pull on my ears.


	12. A city dog goes to the woods

_**A/n here's more of the adventures of Rex. Let me know what you think. Thanks again to all who've commented by email, PM, or review. You guys rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only Rex, and really he is his own man…or dog, so no one really owns him. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

**A city dog goes to the woods**

Danny said today that we was goin' on a trip to da woods. I don't know nothin' bout the woods. He said there would be lots o trees an flowers. I don't like flowers, did I mention they make me sneeze? He said there would be lots of room ta play an run around. Now I like da sound of dat. He said that I hafta be a good boy an not run off. I keep tellin' everyone that I am a good boy, why don't no one believe me?

Anyway… Lindsay was runnin' around, and puttin' stuff in some kinda bag. It was just like movin' day so I decided ta stay out o da way before da humans start ta tell me ta stay outta da way. I went under da bed again, an played with my chew toy. It was funny ta watch Lindsay's feet an Danny's feet runnin' back and forth. I got ta listen ta them fight bout stuff like, "did ya remember the bug spray?" What's bug spray? An, then Lindsay was yellin' at Danny bout the cooler. What's a cooler? I'm cool, did I mention dat?

So after all the yellin' an runnin' around we finally get ta go in the car. Now I've been in da car lots o times, but we drove for a really long time. I was kinda scared when I couldn't see the big buildins' or smell da city no more. I tried ta get Lindsay ta tell me where we was goin', but she ignored me and kept movin' her hand over ta touch Danny's leg. He liked that, I could tell. He kept tellin' her that she had ta stop that, but he was grinnin' the whole time. Lindsay didn't listen. I notice that she don't listen to a lot o things my human says. She don't listen ta me either. Maybe me an Danny will have ta have a talk with her at the cabin place.

After all dat, Danny and Lindsay argued bout da music on the radio thing. I like music. They kept changing the music back an forth. Now I ask you, how am I supposed ta enjoy it when I don't even get to hear one song all the way through. Finally Danny said she could listen ta whatever she wanted. I can't believe he's lettin' Lindsay listen ta what she wants. I have ta have a talk with him bout babes, cause I think he forgot how ta treat them. Maybe it's cause he loves her. He says that all the time, an I still don't get it. I ain't never gonna love any babe, not if it makes ya do stupid stuff all da time.

Danny said when we got to the cabin that all the quiet made him jumpy. I don't know what bein jumpy is, but that place was sure different from the city. I wanted ta hide behind Lindsay when we got there. Then I remembered that I was a tough guy, an tough guys don't hide behind babes. There were lots of new smells an sounds, an I wanted ta explore, but Danny said the sun was goin down an we had ta unpack da stuff.

I tried ta help, but just like on movin' day they kept sayin' ta stay out of da way. So I decided ta explore the cabin place. I smelled other people, but there weren't no one there. I tried ta ask Danny where the other people were but he don't listen ta me.

"Come on Danny, it's not that bad. It's quaint and it's a little rustic but I love it."

"Of course ya do Montana, ya grew up in the wheat fields, you're used ta all the quite. Me, I grew up in the city, if I don't hear sirens an gunshots it freaks me out."

"How come you didn't mention this when you came to Bozeman?"

"Cause I was too busy fallin' in love with you."

"Please Messer… you've been in love with me since day one, and you know it."

"You should talk Montana, you've had the hots for me since the tiger cage."

So Lindsay slapped Danny like she always did when they were playin' at least that's what Danny calls it. Ta me it looks pathetic like the kissin thing. I decided not ta hang around. I couldn't leave cause we was done unloadin' da car, so I went into one of the rooms an found a big bed ta sleep on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did I mention that this place is cool? After the sun went away, Danny made a fire in a big place in da wall. I ain't never been so close to the fire thing. It was warm but also scary. It made poppin' noises an Danny laughed at me when I hid under the couch thing. I wanted ta give him a little bite, but then I remembered dat I don't bite.

Lindsay an Danny were doin' somthin' called a weenie roast for dinner. I don't know what that means, but I smelled what Danny calls hot dogs an I wanted one ta eat. Danny said I had ta wait till it was roasted. Guess what… the roasted kind are way better then cold ones. I don't get it thought, Danny an Lindsay always put their hot dogs on somethin' called a bun. and then they put ketchup and mustard on it. I tasted mustard once, it was terrible. Why do ya wanna do stupid stuff like that?

Danny had somethin called marsh mellows to roast. I tried ta get him ta give me one, but he said no, that my teeth would bet stuck together. I don't believe that, I think he just wanted them all to himself. Did I say that my humans are selfish sometimes an I don't get no respect?

My walk was scary, the sun had gone away, an the black sky was different then in da city. I smelled lots of stuff that I wanted to investigate cause Danny says that when ya don't understand somethin ya got ta investigate it, an then ya won't be scared no more. Danny said that we would go on a longer walk in da mornin' an I could look an smell everythin' I wanted when the sun came back.

I got my own room ta sleep in with a big bed like Danny an Lindsay. I didn't want ta be alone, but I ain't gonna admit that ta Danny, he always says ya have ta be brave. I can be brave. I can sleep all by myself in a very quiet and scary place, right!


	13. Waterfights and new friends

_**A/n again thanks so much for all of your wonderful feedback. Here is the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only Rex, if you want him, you'll have to be prepared to keep him in the manner to which he is accustomed.**_

**_Waterfights and new friends. _**

Why is it that when your gettin' the best sleep of your life, someone decides ta wake ya up and say it was time for breakfast. Now I ain't got nothin' against food, especially if it belongs ta Danny, but I was havin' a great dream. I was chasin' a car in da city that had the most beautiful babe on four legs, hangin' her head out da window. I was just about ta catch da ride when Danny wakes me up. I really wanted ta bite him for that.

Lindsay was in da kitchen place. I tried ta ask her how come we wasn't gonna eat by the fire thing. As usual she ignored me. How come when Danny is around she forgets that I exist? Anyway… I got ta have some of da sausages that Lindsay cooked on the camp stove thing. It was good. Lindsay said that I am a typical male, the way to my heart is through my stomach. I'm not sure ,but I don't think that was a nice thing ta say. Danny laughed an I wanted ta bite both of them that time!

I tried ta help with the cleanup by jumpin' up on the table an lickin' the plates. Lindsay didn't think it was helpful. Danny thought it was funny and Lindsay threw some water out of the sink thing at him. The next thing I know, their laughin' and yellin' an throwin' water around. I got wet so I decided ta go hide under the couch again. Did I ever mention that humans do really dumb things?

I had ta wait for Danny ta get dried off, an help Montana clean up the kitchen. How come when the humans do stupid things, I have ta wait around for stuff ta get cleaned up or fixed? It ain't fair!

Finally we got ta go for a walk. I didn't want the leash thing. We ain't in da city, why do I hafta wear it. Danny said that I hafta wear it cause there are other people with cabins where we are an dogs can't just run around with little kids and stuff. Hey, I ain't gonna hurt little kids, I'm a detective remember?

There was lots of stuff ta smell an listen to. I wanted ta chase da birds, but Danny said I had ta stay on the leash. We also had ta stay on the path thing even though I wanted ta investigate the smells. Danny said he didn't want me ta get lost. I ain't gonna get lost. What have ya got a nose for it ya can't use it ta find your way home again?

We went for a long walk an we kind of went uphill for a little while when Danny and Lindsay decided ta take a rest. I got lots of energy, how come humans hafta rest all the time? Maybe if ya don't play with the water stuff in the kitchen, ya have more energy.

We finally got back ta walkin' an I seen, an smelled a squirrel. That's what Lindsay calls them. They have them in the park at the city an I try ta talk ta them, but they always run away from me. I don't get it. I just want ta have conversation an they act like I'm gonna bite them. I tried ta talk ta this one too, but he just ran up the stupid tree. How am I supposed ta make friends if they all run away? Danny and Lindsay thought it was funny. Have I mentioned lately that I get zero respect?

Anyway we got going again an the path thing went down ta some water that was runnin' down the hill. Danny said we had ta stop again. Humans are always stopping for water, or ta eat or what ever. How do ya get anything done, I don't know?

When we got closer, I smelled other humans an another dog. The humans was a dude an a babe. I wasn't gonna say nothin' to the humans then I smelled a great looking babe. I never smelled or seen nothin' like her. I decided that is my humans were goin' to talk to the other humans, I might as well introduce myself ta the babe.

"_Hey babe, what's a beautiful thing like you doin' in the woods._

"_My name isn't babe, why don't you go play with your humans and leave me alone."_

"_Hey, I'm just tryin' ta be nice here."_

"_If you're trying to be nice, why don't you ask me my name instead of talking to me like I'm a street floozy?"_

"_Hey… I don't need the hassle alright! Geez, ya try ta have a conversation an all ya get is attitude. Who do you think ya are Miss High an Mighty."_

"_I'm not high and mighty, but I won't be talked to like that. You could try just saying hello instead of acting like a New York City street rat._

Now I'm thinkin' hey I am a New York City street rat, but she don't gotta say that ta me. I didn't do anythin' wrong. I always talk that way, an I never got attitude like this before.

"_It don't matter ta me sweetheart, there's lots of babes out there that would kill ta spend time with me, I don't need ya."_

"_Good, you're a little too rough around the edges for me, why don't you go back to where you came from."_

That did it, I was goin' ta tell her where she could get off when I heard Danny say ta the other humans.

"Yeah, were just down the street from there, I can't believe we've never seen ya at the park."

"It's probably our work schedules. Hey, it looks like the dogs are getting along, the four of us should get together sometime. Stacey and I have a hard time finding friends we both like."

"Sure Greg, that would be great. Here… take my card, we'll talk bout it later."

"Thanks, it'll be nice to see you in the city."

I was glad when we left the other humans, I ain't never talked ta someone so stuck up in all my life. I can't believe that Danny want's ta be friends with her humans. Lindsay was talkin' all nice ta them too. What is the matter with them, didn't they hear what that female said ta me?

She sure smelled good, and she was beautiful. I am not going ta think bout her anymore I swear. When we get home I'm not gonna associate with her, even if Danny decides we have ta go on a walk with them in the city. She's not the only one that can be stuck up. I wonder what she's doin' right now? Do ya think she's thinkin' bout me?


	14. Questions, and Revelations

_**A/n thanks again to all who've reviewed and given suggestions and comments. **_

_**Disclaimer: Only the dog is mine!**_

**Questions, and Revelations**.

I was glad when we got back ta the city. I don't like campin', ya meet people there that ain't nice. The forest place is too quiet, an there ain't nothin' fun ta do there. I slept on the way back so I didn't hafta listen ta Danny an Lindsay fight over the radio thing again.

When the sun came back, Lindsay was unhappy cause they had ta go back ta work. She said she likes work, but she want's ta stay home with Danny for a couple more days. If she wants ta stay home, then do it. I always do what I want ta do. Why do you have to work anyway? Danny says he has ta get money an ya hafta do something so you not bored. I can understand that, I get bored lots of times. He says ya hafta do something worthwhile for society. I don't get that, what's society? It sounds too complicated for me.

So it was back ta waitin' for me. I don't get why I can't go ta the lab every day. I was good both times that I went, an I ain't gonna do nothin' ta mess it up. I don't want the Mac person mad at me. Did I mention he smells scary?

Danny took me for my walk, an said that we was gonna have company, all the guys from the lab an his new friend from the woods. Now I don't care if the guys come, even Flack, but I don't want that stuck up girl from the woods in my place. She probably doesn't want ta come here anyway, right? Why wouldn't she want ta come here, my place don't stink. It smells just right. She thinks she's all that, well she ain't. Danny asked me how come I ain't walkin' I didn't know I stopped. I showed him my teeth and he laughed. I think the girl told him stuff and now he don't respect me.

Anyway… I had ta stay home. so I decided ta do my usual thing an play with my chew toy an sleep. The sleepin' part wasn't that great. I kept dreamin' bout chasing a ride, and the dame in the ride was the babe from the woods. Why won't she stay outta my head? I don't get it. I wonder if she likes ta chase cars too. She probably don't, she probably says that it'll get her coat dirty. What's the matter with girls that they don't like ta get dirty, I don't understand.

I had ta go on another walk and I was glad we didn't see the dame; it was bad enough havin' her in my place. We got back ta the apartment and Danny was tellin' Lindsay he thought I should go ta the vet. Why does he think that, I ain't sick?

"Why Danny… he looks fine to me."

"Haven't ya notice Montana, he's been moping around since we got back from the campout." Lindsay picked me up an scratched my head.

"He's fine; he's had all of his shots. Maybe he misses Mitzi."

"Come on Montana, he barely spent anytime at all with her, why would he miss her."

Lindsay said ta me, "Your owner here is clueless, isn't he. You're in love with Stacey's dog aren't ya pal?"

I ain't in love with that girl, how could she say that ta me? I never said nothing like that. Maybe humans are smarter then I thought.

"Yeah, I think he's as in the dark about it as you were about us Montana. I mean, a pathologist had ta tell you I had a crush on you. Now that's pathetic.

Lindsay put me down; she said it was because she had ta knock some sense into Danny. It was fun ta watch them wrestle around on the couch an do the kissin' thing. Then they started ta take their clothes off so I went out the window onto the fire escape. I don't need ta watch that. It's bad enough havin' ta smell it.

Did I tell ya that humans do weird things? Anyway after a really long time, I decided it was safe ta go inside. Danny didn't have his shirt on cause Montana was wearing it. Why do ya want ta wear each others clothes? I don't get it.

Then Lindsay looked at the clock thing and said that Danny had to hurry up. She said all the guys from the lab an her friends would be there soon. Danny said it could wait, he said that he had somethin' ta ask her. He smelled really nervous an scared. I hope this don't mean that Lindsay is goin' away again cause I don't want her to go anywhere. I like how the apartment smells when she's here, that's all, don't make a big deal out of it.

Danny called me over to the couch. I went because I wanted to and because I'm a good dog, not cause Danny tells me what to do. He picked me up and set me in Lindsay's lap. She was getting' the nervous and scared smell too. I didn't want ta be there.

Danny pulled somethin' out from under the cushions of the couch. How come he can hide stuff there an I can't, it ain't fair! Anyway Lindsay started ta make the water out of her eyes when he showed her the little box in his hand.

"Montana, I love you very much will you marry me."

Lindsay jumped at Danny an I fell off onto the floor. Why did she do that, just ta do the kissin' thing again.

"You didn't answer me Montana."

"Yes, you silly man I'll marry you."

"Hey Rex what ya doin' on the floor." Have I mentioned lately that Danny is a little dense?

"Rex, me an Montana are gettin' married, what do ya think about that?" Danny asked me. What do I care, I don't even know what married means. If it means that Montana won't ever leave then I guess its okay with me. They smelled happy, an when I licked Lindsay face, she laughed an stopped makin water from her eyes. That was good cause I don't like the taste of the salty water ya humans get on your faces.

Hey… I just noticed she was wearing somthin' really shiny on her hand. Maybe I can find a way to steal it, and play with it.


	15. The Fair

_**A/n so the genesis for this came from work. We had a Safety Fair and they brought in drug dogs for a demonstration. Those dogs were awesome in what they can do and I was attacked yet again by a random plot bunny for Rex. Thanks to all for reviewing. I continue to be staggered by the amount of interest this little guy generates. He's getting a big head people and will soon be impossible to live with, but that's alright, keep the feedback coming. **_

_**Disclaimer: Once again, only the dogs are mine. I'm not sure if I should admit that or not. **_

**The Fair**

Danny said today that we was goin' ta the park for a special party. He said it was called a fair. What's a fair? I'm not sure I like the sound o that. Lindsay was all excited to go. She said there would be lots of fun things ta see, an food ta eat. She was talking bout the different kinds of somethin' called booths, but I didn't listen after she mentioned food. What's more important then food?

Danny says it is the big event of the summer. What's an event? I think he's makin' a big deal outta nothin'. He does that a lot. Lindsay says its part of his charm. I don't know what that means. Maybe it's a kind of a smell.

I had ta go on the leash again, which made me pretty mad. I mean if everyone is goin' ta the park, who cares what ya do.

When we got ta the park, there was lots of people and dogs that I didn't recognize. There was lots of new smells an things ta hear. Why do the humans play music so loud? I can hear it just fine when it's soft. I think humans must all be deaf or something.

There was lots of food too. I tried ta beg from the people around us, but no one wanted ta give me their roasted hot dogs or the hamburgers I smelled. How come humans are so selfish?

Anyway… we walked around an just when my paws were startin' ta hurt; we had ta run into the humans in from the woods and the Mitzi dog. I smelled her before the humans saw their friends, but I played it cool. I ain't gonna act all excited ta see a female. Danny says ya hafta be cool when the females are around, other wise they lead you around by the nose. What does lead you around by the nose mean? I get led around by the neck on the stupid leash all the time, what's the difference.

So the dame says ta me. "Well if it isn't the street rat. I'm surprised with your manners; the humans take you out in public."

"Hey… I didn't ask ta be here, I go where I am supposed ta go with my humans. It's a free country I can go where I want ta go."

"See… this is why we can't talk, you're rude and you're hostile."

I wasn't gonna admit that ta her that I don't know what hostile means.

"You expect too much baby, I'm as good as it gets."

"Right… why don't I show you what a real dog looks like?"

I noticed that the humans were taking us over to this part of the park that had all these funny looking things on the grass. Danny said they were cones and that the K-9 patrol was going ta do a demonstration there for everyone. What's a demonstration?

All of a sudden there was all these humans runnin' around wearing badges. That's my new word for the day, I just found out that's what Danny and Lindsay wear on their belts. How come the other humans wear the blue uniform instead of regular clothes like the lab people?

"See that's what a real dog looks like, they sniff out drugs and bombs and arrest bad guys. What do you do street rat, besides chew on your humans' slippers and treat girls like party favors? "

What's a party favor? "I can do anything those bozos can do." I couldn't believe she was sayin this stuff ta me, if I could've gotten off the leash I would have shown her a thing or two.

"You're kidding… right, see that one over there, he's a purebred German Sheppard. He's worth about ten thousand dollars. He was specially bred to be a police dog, and last year he found a stash of cocaine that was valued at 2 million dollars on the street. His owner lives three buildings away from me. He's handsome, brave and strong. I've wanted to meet him since we moved in last year.

She had the nerve to look me right in the eye and said. "What have you done street rat?"

"My name ain't street rat, it's Rex."

"Well that was a clever come back."

I thought about tellin' her bout the kid I found, but I ain't gonna brag ta her. We watched those fools run around for the humans doin' everythin' they was told without complainin' or questionin' the humans. I thought it was stupid. I do my own thing and go my own way. That's what I told that stuck up thing Mitzi. She had the nerve ta laugh at me.

After the dogs were done, we had ta go over an talk to the cops. I didn't want ta go, but Mitzi did. Danny kept askin' me what was wrong an Lindsay kept tellin' him that they'd talk about me later. I don't like the sound of that. Whenever they say they have ta talk about me, I end up gettin' a bath or going ta the vet.

I felt a lot better when Mitzi started ta talk ta the police dog she likes that was named Brutus. That's a stupid name for a dog. It was okay for him cause, he wasn't very smart. All he wanted ta talk about was lookin' for drugs and biting suspects. What are drugs? I don't bit people, I'm a good dog.

After a really long time, I got ta laugh at Mitzi cause all that big dog wanted ta do was talk about himself and how great he was. I could tell that Mitzi wasn't impressed any more an that she wanted ta leave, but the humans kept talkin' bout their jobs an the dogs. I thought it was great ta watch Mitzi get bored ta tears by the dumb drug dog. He was all bout his job an he didn't let Mitzi say nothing.

She was really mad that I was laughin' at her. The big dog didn't even notice that I was there or laughin' at him. He was really dumb.

We finally got ta leave, an our humans decided ta walk back ta the apartments together. They were talkin' bout the wedding thing that Danny an Lindsay were goin' ta do. I heard Danny say that they were invited ta come an they could bring Mitzi if they wanted to. I don't care if she comes ta the wedding or not. I'm gonna be there cause Danny asked me ta help.

Mitzi tried ta talk ta me on the way back to the apartments, but I decided ta ignore her. If I ain't good enough for her cause I ain't a big dumb police dog, then too bad for her. When we got back ta our place the sun was goin' away.

"Hey Rex, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

I didn't say nothin' an she got pulled away by Stacey. She kept lookin' back at me, but I didn't notice. I only know cause Lindsay had ta pick me up and start talkin' bout how my girlfriend would be at the wedding so I should try not ta miss her too much.

"Yeah buddy, don't worry about the chick, you'll see her again real soon." Danny said. I was so tempted ta break my promise an bit him.

"Danny, stop calling her a chick, you'll teach him bad habits."

So they argued about that all the way up ta the apartment. I don't know what bad habits are, an anyway I already call girls chicks, what's wrong with that? Did I ever say that my humans fight a lot and then they always do the kissin' thing afterwards? I decided ta go ta sleep so I don't have ta watch. I ain't gonna think bout Mitzi, just so we're clear okay?


	16. Engagement Party

_**A/n thanks again to all who continue to support this story by reviews or pm's or adding it to your alerts. **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, only the dogs.**_

**Engagement Party**

I don't like this wedding thing I have ta do. Everyone is so jumpy an everyone is ignoring me. I don't understand what is goin' on. Lindsay hardly ever plays with me no more. She says that she has too much ta do. She has ta pick out invitations, an hire a caterer. What's a caterer? I hope its not a fancy name for a vet, cause I ain't sick. Then she was all nervous bout the music. Why is she always worried bout what music is playin' I could help her with all da stuff if she'd just let me.

Danny says that it's better ta just let her do everything an stay outta da way. He says that ya don't mess with a woman planning' a wedding. He says it's like goin' against the natural order or somethin' ta try an help a girl with her wedding. I still don't get what the big deal is. He already asked her an she said yes, why you gotta have a wedding anyways?

So I decided that Danny was right, I should stay outta the way. The good thing was that we got ta have a party ta announce the engagement. What does engagement mean? Maybe I'll ask Mitzi. Not that I plan on talkin' ta her if she comes with her humans to the party, but if she talks ta me, I ain't gonna be rude an ignore her.

The party was gonna be at the Flack person's house again. Maybe he'll have some other interestin' things under the couch that I can play with. If I find somethin' interestin' I hope I get another steak all to myself. Maybe I'll share it with Mitzi if she's nice.

All the guys from da lab where there when we got ta Flack's place for the party. Some of the humans brought their dogs, so I got ta make lots of new friends an smell some old ones. Adam was there with a date an the other guys were doin' the teasin' thing about her. I thought she was nice. She did the scrathin' thing behind my ears like Lindsay. I ain't gonna complain bout that.

I tried really hard, but I didn't find nothin' else under the couch, or anywhere else that would embarrass the Flack person. He actually picked me up an petted my head for awhile. He smelled like the food from the kitchen place an he didn't say nothin' ta disrespect me, so I guess he's okay.

Anyways, I was havin' a good time sittin' in the Peyton person's lap and gettin' some steak fed ta me. How come Danny don't do that? He just throws it at me or puts it in my dish. I don't understand. Peyton is lots nicer, maybe I'll go live with her instead, cause Danny needs ta learn ta respect me.

I was sittin' there mindin' my own business listen' ta everybody talk about how it was about time that Danny an Lindsay got married. They talked about how they met an acted around each other in da lab place. Sounds ta me like they was bein' pretty stupid for a long time, if ya like someone ya should just go for it not pretend that ya don't like each other. That's pretty lame. Did I mention lately that humans do dumb stuff? Then I smelled someone familiar, so I decided ta get down from the Peyton person's lap an hide under the couch.

"What wrong with Rex!"

"It's nothin' Peyton, Lindsay says he's got a crush on Mitzi."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, it's pretty funny actually, he's likes her, she likes him but they don't get along very well.

"Well Greg… maybe we should lock them in a room together."

"They're dogs Messer not you and Lindsay."

"Very cute Flack."

"Seriously though, it was funny to watch them the other day at the fair with that drug dog. Rex was moping around the apartment after that."

"I know, Mitzi wasn't her normal playful self either, I was about to call you guys and see if we could take them to the park when the Copelands called us."

"Are you talking about Jim and Carrie Copeland, Stacey."

"Yeah Lindsay, what is it?"

"It must be a small world because Jamie is the boy Rex found a few weeks back in the park. He'd gotten one of his feet caught in the exposed roots of that big oak tree near the middle of the park."

"Right, I remember seeing that on TV, we never made the connection to your dog and that incident till now. The Copelands talk about him all the time. Is it true they made him an honorary detective?"

"Yep, Mac gave him a badge and everythin'."

"Well it doesn't seem to have gone to his head Danny."

Now I gotta say of course it ain't gone ta my head. I was only doin' the right thing. Danny says ya always gotta do the right thing no matter if it hurts or not.

"Hey Rex, come out of there I want to talk to you."

"No way babe, I ain't go nothin' ta say to you." Can you believe it, she actually got under the couch with me. Maybe it ain't such a good thing that she's small like me.

"Come on Rex, tell me about that little boy."

"It ain't nothin' big okay, an I don't want ya sniffin' around me cause ya think I'm some kind of hero. I ain't… I just did the right thing.

"Okay, you don't have to get so upset. Listen I'm sorry for the way I acted at the park. You're right Brutus was big and dumb, and stuck on himself."

"Kinda like someone else I know."

"Yes okay you're right, I am stuck up but I want to be your friend, what do you say?"

"Hey baby I don't care one way or another."

She didn't stay under the couch after I said that. She went and sat in the lap of her owner an she looked pretty sad. Not that I care, cause I don't.

Anyways we got done with the party after all this stupid stuff like toasts and Flack makin' dumb jokes about somethin' called a ball and chain. Danny thought it was funny, Lindsay didn't.

We're home now an I'm trying ta sleep, it ain't easy though cause ever time I close my eyes I see Mitzi. Why won't she get out of my head? I wonder if she's thinkin' bout me. Maybe I should'a been nicer.


	17. Rainy Day Dogs

_**A/n hey everyone. Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed or emailed me with ideas for Rex. Also thanks to all who've added this story to their favorites or alerts. Rex says thank you too.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the dogs and other characters, and that is all**_

**Rainy Day Dogs**

"Hurry up Danny…we're going to be late!"

"Cool your jets Montana, the rest of the group ain't here yet."

"Do you think Rex will be okay here by himself with Mitzi?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be okay?"

"Because they don't get along that well, that's why."

"You're the one that say's he's stuck on her, so why the worry now."

See I have ta listen ta Lindsay and Danny argue about me, just cause Mitzi's comin' over ta our place. They think I can't be nice. I can be as nice as I want ta. They don't understand that Mitzi has the attitude problem, not me. Just so we're clear, I'm not stuck on Mitzi, I don't even know what that means.

Anyways, I can't believe I hafta stay here while Danny an Lindsay go try on special clothes for the wedding. Why ya gotta wear special clothes ta get married. It don't matter ta me what they look like. I think clothes are over rated anyway. I like fur.

So I'm sittin' under the bed waitin' for everyone ta calm down and stop runnin' around like crazy. I get all worked up cause they smell nervous. I don't want ta be worked up. I just want ta chew on my chew toys an sleep. See I think humans would be happier if they just had chew toys an pizza.

"Danny, did you find my umbrella, it looks like rain."

"It's in the closet!"

Next thing I know Danny's lookin at me under the bed an he says ta me. "I swear I have to keep track of my stuff as well as hers.

"I heard that Messer."

Hey… I don't know why he's talkin' ta me bout Lindsay. I told him a long time ago that I don't know nothin' bout human females, an he was on his own. He don't listen ta me. I get zero respect, I'm tellin' ya!

"So Rex ya want a little doggie tuxedo to wear to the wedding?"

I don't know why he was laughin' after he asked me that, but I ain't wearin' nothin' ta the wedding. I told him I don't need clothes, I got fur. Why don't he listen ta me? I'm a good dog, he should listen ta me.

So all the friends come over ,an I had ta get out from under the bed ta say him ta everyone. Everybody was there except the Mac person. I was glad cause he still scares me. Danny said he an Peyton were on a trip together, but they'd be back for the wedding. I wonder if trip means that they went ta the woods like we did. If they did I wonder if they met any interestin' things like squirrels that don't talk ta ya. If they do maybe they can find out how come the squirrels don't like me.

I had ta stay at the apartment with Mitzi when everyone left. I decided the best thing was ta ignore her, and play with my favorite chew toy.

"It's rude to ignore your guest Rex."

"Hey, I ain't ignorin' ya. Don't ya have your own toys, just cause we're here, don't mean we have to spend all our time together."

"Rex, why are you so mad at me? I told you I was sorry about how I acted with Brutus and at the campground."

"I ain't mad at ya. All ya care about is if a guys famous or good looking."

"That's not true Rex, I like you and you're not famous. Tell me about the little boy, I really want to know."

I was goin' ta tell her cause she said she liked me. I don't know if it was true but it made my tummy feel strange. It was a good kind of strange. Then somethin' scary happened. The sky was all dark most of the day, and there was bright lights across it, and then it did the loud booming stuff that I don't like. I don't care if it does that with Lindsay and Danny around, cause I can stay next ta them an it ain't scary. I didn't want ta be alone with Mitzi. I decided that under the bed was a good place ta go were I couldn't see the flashes of light in the sky.

"Hey Rex, why are you under the bed."

I couldn't believe it, she followed me in here. Didn't she realize I wanted ta be alone? Then there was more loud booming an I decided that company was okay.

"I don't like the boomin' sound. It's too loud."

She didn't laugh at me which is what I thought would happen. Instead she got under the bed and laid down next ta me. It was weird. Did I mention that she smelled really good?

"I don't like the thunder either. I thought you'd laugh if I told you."

"What's thunder?"

"It's the noise in the sky, before the water comes down."

"You're really smart Mitzi."

"So are you, you saved that kid in the park. How did you do it?"

Did I mention that Mitzi is really stubborn? I wouldn't want ta fight for food in the street with her. I decided ta tell her the story.

"We was in the park an I got loose from my leash. I ain't gonna tell ya how cause it's a secret and Danny says ya don't tell secrets. Anyways, I was runnin' around following' a pretty interestin' smell an I heard a little human cryin'. I followed that an he was at the tree's he smelled really scared. I tried ta make him go with me, but he didn't. Danny told me that his foot was caught in a tree root. So I went back ta where the humans was playin' ball an made Danny come with me. I guess the little human did what I did and left his mom an dad cause they was lookin' for him when we got him loose."

"So Stacey was right, you are a hero."

"Naw… like I told ya I just did the right thing, but I got ta be a honorary detective an have a badge like Danny an Lindsay. I ain't sure what honorary means."

"I don't know either, can I see the badge?"

"Danny put it away in a box on a shelf. He said it wasn't ta play with. I don't know why I can't, it's my badge. Don't ya think humans do dumb stuff."

"Yeah, they do, but some of them are really smart too."

"Lindsay is smart."

We kept talkin' bout all kinds of things an guess what, I forgot all bout the thunder. Then the humans came home an Mitzi had ta leave. I didn't want her ta leave an I tried ta tell Danny, but he don't listen ta me as usual. Mitzi said we'd see each other at the park someday. I don't think we will.


	18. The Bachelor Party

_**A/n hey everybody, once again I must say many thanks to all who have reviewed or contacted me through email and PMs. Keep it coming. I have gotten lots of ideas. Thanks once again to Katknits00 for giving me this idea. Here is the first of two chapters devoted to Rex and Mitzis' opinions of bachelor parties and bridal showers.**_

_**Disclaimer: They only thing that is mine are the dogs and the other human charaters apart from CSI NY**_

**The Bachelor Party **

Danny said that I hafta stay with Greg an Stacey tonight. He said that Lindsay said he has ta stay with Flack tonight. He said that it was tradition. I don't know what that means, but I think it's dumb ta go ta the Flack person's house when your goin' ta get married the next day. Lindsay said that it's bad luck for the groom ta see the bride before the ceremony. Did I mention that humans are weird?

I wanted ta go with Danny ta see the Flack person, but as always he don't listen ta me. Lindsay said that I would go ta the wedding with Mitzi. I liked that, but I still don't get why I can't go ta the Flack person's place. Danny said he an Flack an Lindsay would be too busy in the morning ta take care of me. Now I hafta say again, I don't need nobody ta take care of me. Why don't nobody believe me when I say that?

Anyways, I had ta say good by ta my humans, an go ta the Greg person's place an stay with Mitzi. I decided that I would forgive Danny for makin' me go there cause I got ta see Mitzi again. I ain't seen her since the day of the thunder thing, and I was thinkin' maybe that was the last time.

When we got ta the Greg person's place I had ta let the Stacey person pick me up an pet me. She kept sayin' stuff like "you're such a cutie, an what a good little boy" I saw Mitzi; an she was rollin' her eyes. Hey… I can't help it if the human females think I'm cute. Besides… I am a good boy, I keep tellin' everybody that an when someone finally believes me, Mitzi gives me attitude.

Danny finally left, an the Stacey person put me down next ta Mitzi. I decided ta play it cool, an pretend that Stacey didn't say nothin'

"Hey baby, did you miss me?"

"No, not really. I can get along just fine without you."

"Naw I don't think so. I think you missed me."

I could tell she was just playin' it cool too. We waited till the humans went back to doin' their thing and then we went out on ta the fire escape place.

"_Oh Rex you're such a cutie!"_

"Shut up, I can't help it if the females say stuff like that ta me."

"It's funny!"

"See… you think I'm cute too."

"No I don't!"

"Yes, ya do."

"Is this all we're going to do, argue."

"Naw, but you started it baby."

"No… I didn't… I was just trying to keep your head from getting any bigger then it already is."

"I don't have a big head." I wasn't gonna tell her that I didn't know what that meant.

"Okay... don't get nervous."

She was lookin' at me again an that funny feelin' came back in my tummy. I didn't know what ta do so I just sat there an looked at the street.

"Hey Rex, how was the party the humans had at your place the other night?"

I forgot bout that. Danny said one day that we was goin' to a party at the Flack person's place. He said it was called a bachelor party. I didn't know what that meant, but I decided that I had ta investigate it. So I went with him. Lindsay went ta somethin' called a bridal shower that same night. Humans do strange things, have I said that?

"It was really weird. I thought that they was just gonna drink that stuff called beer an watch the game, but that wasn't all they did. There was lots of humans there that I didn't know, an it was kind of scary with all the new people there."

"So tell me what else happened."

"How come you're so interested, Danny says that females don't like bachelor parties."

"That must be human females. I want to hear all about it, it sounds interesting."

"Well I didn't think it was too fun at first. Then I smelled somethin' that was like when Lindsay makes a cake for the human's birthday party.

"There you go, always thinking about your stomach, just like all guys."

"Hey baby… you want ta hear the story or not?"

"Okay… you don't have to get all upset."

I wasn't getting' upset bout nothin'. How come females always over react? They get all nervous bout nothin'.

"Well it was a cake, but it wasn't like nothin' I ever seen before. The guys thought it was funny ta look at an they was sayin' stuff ta Danny that made him laugh. I don't know what was so funny, it looked ta me like when Lindsay wears that special suit ta go swimming, cept the cake didn't have no head or legs. It was creepy, not funny, I thought. Why do the humans hafta have special clothes for everythin' anyway?"

"I don't know Rex; I think they like to put clothes on. Stacey said that she was going to get me something to wear to the wedding, but I am not Paris Hilton's dog, I don't have to dress up."

"Whose Paris Hilton?"

"She's a famous human that's on the TV all the time, I feel sorry for her dog."

"Oh yeah, I seen humans that have dogs in clothes an they always look dumb ta me. Danny asked me if I wanted a tuxedo for the wedding an I said no."

"Good, because I think you're cute just the way you are."

"See… I told ya, that ya think I'm cute. It took ya long enough ta admit it."

She didn't say nothin' ta me for a long time, or look at me. I thought she was mad, them I realized she was smellin' embarrassed. Danny taught me that word, he said that's why people get dark in the face, he said it's called blushin'. How come dogs don't change color when they're embarrassed, I don't get it. I decided ta pretend I didn't notice, and keep tellin' my story.

"So, anyways I didn't get ta eat any of the cake. I don't care what it looks like, I just wanted ta taste it. Danny said it had too much sugar in it an he didn't want me ta get sick. I don't understand, he lets me eat stuff like pizza."

"I know what you mean; Stacey won't let me have the stuff she calls chocolate. She says that it isn't good for dogs. I guess it must be bad for Greg too, because she won't let him eat it either.

"So, we was havin' a pretty good time with music and the guys tellin' dumb jokes an drinkin' more beer. Have you noticed that humans get silly when they drink that stuff?"

"Yeah, it's funny. I tasted it once, and it was terrible. I don't know why humans like it so much."

"I know, I don't get that either, it's pretty nasty tastin' but Danny likes it."

"What happened next?" She was sitting right up close ta me, an my stomach was feelin' funny again, but I liked it.

"Well, see this is what I don't get. The guys said that there weren't supposed ta be no females at the party, then there was someone at the door an it was a female. She came into the apartment and started ta dance to the music comin' out of the box she brought with her. She was takin' her clothes off too. The guys were clappin' an hollerin' at her. I don't get it."

"I don't understand them either. What else happened?"

'Nothin' interestin', they just kept drinkin' an actin' stupider then usual. I decided ta go find a bed ta hide under, cause who knew what they might decide ta do ta me."

"I don't blame you; I would've done the same thing."

"After a really long time, they all went home, an the Flack person didn't even sleep on the bed thing. He was on the floor in the other room when I woke up, an Danny was on the couch. They both got really mad when I woke them up. It wasn't my fault; I had ta go for a walk."

"I hear Stacey calling us; I think they want to go to the park. Do you want to go?"

"Sure baby, then I want ta hear bout the party the girls had."

"Okay, let's go."


	19. Bridal Shower

_**A/n once again my humble thanks to all who've acknowledged this story through reviews and adding it to your alerts or sending me emails and pms. Thank you so much, and Rex says thank you too.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the show.**_

**Bridal Shower**

It was fun goin' ta the park with Mitzi. Greg an Stacey knows lots of humans, an there was lots of new dogs like me an Mitzi ta talk to on the way. It was kinda embarrassin' cause Mitzi has lots of girlfriends an they all wanted ta talk ta her when we got ta the park. They kept sayin' things like "oh he's as cute as you said he was, or does he have a brother." I don't have no brothers or sisters that I can remember, an anyways why should I tell a bunch of females that was sniffin' around me?

We finally got away from everyone an Stacey made us stay at the bench thing while they went ta play ball with some of their other friends. I was missing Danny an Lindsay it was strange ta come ta the park without them.

"Hey Rex what's wrong?"

"Nothin'… I just don't like your friends… they're too pushy."

"Yeah… they are a little bit, sorry about that."

"How come you talk bout me so much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I never talk about you."

"Yeah… then how come you're friends all knew who I was?"

She didn't look at me for the longest time. I think I embarrassed her again, but it was fun.

"So do you want to hear about the party or not?"

"Ok, but then you gotta tell me what's up with you an your friends."

"Alright I tell you later, geez!"

There she was gettin' all nervous again. What is it with females? Me… I'm totally cool all the time I never get nervous. She was lookin' at me again an my tummy started ta feel funny again. I ain't nervous bout it, just so we're clear.

"Are you going to stare into space, or are you going to listen to me."

"I'm listenin'… stop stallin' an tell me."

"Well… it was kinda like what happened at the party you went to with the guys, except the girls didn't drink so much, I don't think. Anyway what I didn't think was fair was that Lindsay got all kinds of presents to open."

"I like presents."

"I do too, that's why it wasn't fair that I didn't get anything. Anyway there was this one present that Peyton gave her. I didn't get what it was but the other humans thought it was really funny. I think she did that thing Stacey calls blushing where humans' faces turn dark."

"Yeah Lindsay does that a lot, Danny always laughs at her too."

"Anyway the present was dark looking and it looked like something that I've seen Stacey wear before. Greg really likes it when she wears stuff like that."

"Yeah I think Lindsay already has stuff like that, if she does, why did they give her more?"

"I don't know, I guess human aren't too smart about a lot of things."

"What else did they give her?"

"Let's see, there was this one thing, it reminded me of something Stacey wears when she cooks, she says it's to keep stuff off her clothes. Anyway… this one had lots of stuff in its pockets like a toilet brush, and rubber gloves, and a mask and a bunch of other stuff."

"That's weird, why give her stuff like dat?"

"They said it was to get Danny to clean the apartment."

"Well that's stupid, he ain't gonna clean just cause Lindsay gives him a special gift."

"I know, but who listens to us when we talk?"

"Yeah I don't get no respect neither."

"Anyway there was lots of stuff called decorations around, and they had a cake like the one you told me about, only it looked like a male human instead of female. They were all laughing about it and I think they must have talked to the guys because I didn't get to have a taste either. Why are humans so selfish?"

"I don't know baby, I try ta ask Danny that an he never answers me. So what else happened? "

"They played some games and one was something called bridal trivia and it wasn't too bad. Then Stella said that it was too tame and she had a better game to play, it was called "Romantic Trivia" and it was all about sex. Why do humans talk about that so much?"

"I don't know I just know I hafta get out of the room when Danny an Lindsay are doing that, they make too much noise."

"I know Stacey and Greg are like that too, humans are very strange. Anyway it was funny to watch them all giggle about that game."

"What happened next?" I wanted ta keep her talkin' so that maybe she didn't notice that I was sittin' up real close ta her. I like ta be close.

"Nothing really, the girls decided to go down to the bar and I had to stay at the apartment because Stacey said I couldn't go that time. That was okay with me, I don't like to be around when they all get drunk anyway."

"Well, it sounds pretty stupid ta me."

"It was do you think the game will be over soon so we can go home, I'm kind of tired."

"I don't know, whose winnin'?"

"Why Rex… we come to the park and the humans play ball, and you don't know whose winning, you must be slipping."

"I ain't slippin' I was bein' polite an listenin' to you."

"I thought you could do both at once."

I didn't say nothin' I didn't want ta admit that I couldn't concentrate on the game with her there. Did I mention she's really smart, an funny an pretty?

Anyways we got ta go home pretty soon ad the sun was gone away. When we got back to the apartment, Stacey said that we have to be quite cause she an Greg were goin' to sleep an she needed her beauty sleep. What's beauty sleep? I asked Mitzi but she didn't know either. The humans put my bed next ta Mitzi's. I didn't know if I wanted to be that close ta her. My tummy still felt funny an when it was time ta go ta sleep, Mitzi came up ta me an licked my face.

"Goodnight you handsome thing."

Did I mention that I'm never lettin' Danny give me another bath for as long as I live?


	20. Rose Petals, Kisses and Wedding Rings

_A/n thank you all once again for your feedback and for the ideas some of you have shared with me for Rex. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Rose Petals, Kisses and Wedding Rings. **

I ain't ever been so nervous in my entire life. When I woke up this morning, everybody was running around looking for clothes, and shoes, an toothpaste an lots of other stuff. I wanted ta go back ta sleep until everyone calmed down, but Mitzi said we had to wake up. She licked my face again, an I decided that waking up wasn't such a bad thing.

We decided that it was a good thing to hide on the fire escape again cause Mitzi's humans were making us both nervous. Mitzi also said that if they didn't see us them maybe Stacey wouldn't try ta make Mitzi wear the special clothes she bought for her to wear.

"I think Danny forgot ta give Craig the tuxedo he bought for me."

"Too bad, I bet you would look really cute in it."

"Stop sayin' stuff like that."

"Why?"

I didn't know why so I didn't look at her. She licked me face again.

"Why do you keep doin' that?"

"That's what you do when you like someone, like the humans kissing all the time. I like you Rex, don't you like me?"

I guess that must be why Danny kisses Lindsay all the time. He likes her. I decided that I liked Mitzi, so I licked her face. She didn't say nothin' for a really long time, an I thought she was mad at me. 

"Hey doll face… how come you're so quiet?"

"I thought you didn't like that kissing stuff."

"I changed my mind."

"Oh… well don't change it back."

"I ain't gonna do that baby."

I heard Craig an Stacey callin' for us so I guessed it was time ta go to the church place. We went back into the apartment and when the humans opened the door Mitzi ran out yellin' at me. "Shotgun!"

Why does she have ta be like that, Danny say's that Lindsay is a smart ass an I think Mitzi is too.

When we got ta the church, Mitzi had ta go with Stacey to see the girls an Craig took me ta see the guys. I don't get why everybody is all separated, can't ya all get dressed together. Humans are weird!

I wished that I could go with Mitzi cause Danny was pacin' around the room and talkin' to himself. The Flack person was there an so was Mac an Adam. They was all trying ta get Danny ta stop walkin' around an talkin' to himself. So I tried ta talk ta him, I don't know why cause he don't ever listen ta me, but he was makin' me really jumpy an I wanted him ta stop it.

I decided ta get his attention by grabbing his pant leg. He almost fell and he said some words I ain't ever heard before. I thought he was gonna get really mad. Then he picked me up an started ta pet my head. His hands were shakin' an he smelled scared. I didn't like it. If gettin' married makes humans so upset why do you do it?

Flack told him ta put me down, that I would get dog hair all over his suit. I showed Flack my teeth and he just laughed again. Danny didn't say nothin' ta him, he just sat down and kept pettin' my head. Pretty soon his hands weren't shaking no more and he didn't smell so scared. I was glad cause I didn't want ta be all jumpy no more.

After awhile they said it was time ta go. Danny made me sit still while Mac put this dumb thing on my collar. It had two shiny lookin' circle tied to it. They looked like what Lindsay calls her engagement ring cept they didn't have the shiny little rocks on them. Mac said that I was in charge of the rings an ta be very careful ta stay with him an not lose them. I ain't gonna do nothin' wrong cause I don't want Mac ta be mad at me.

I had ta go out of the room ta the big room where all the people were. I smelled lots of other dogs. Danny said that they told their friends ta bring their dogs it they wanted. I wanted ta go make friends, but Lindsay was standin' there so I had ta stay by the small human that had some kind of wooden thing with lots of flower petals. Danny said she was Lindsay's niece from Montana. What's a niece? Lindsay smelled as nervous as Danny an I was gettin' jumpy again.

Anyways, when the music started, I had ta go in with the girl. She was giggling' at me an I didn't know what was so funny. She was throwin' the petals on the ground and they made me sneeze. Everybody was smilin and some were laughin' when we went by. I don't know what was so funny, I'm a cute dog. It musta been the small human they were laughin' at.

So I got up ta where Danny was an the Mac person told me to stay next ta him. I did cause I'm a good dog, not cause I'm scared of him. Just so we're clear, okay?"

It was boring I had ta listen to the minister person talk an then Danny an Lindsay talked to each other. I wanted ta move around cause I was really nervous. I wished that Danny an Lindsay would stop smellin' so nervous. Then the minister said somthin' ta the Mac person an he picked me up ta take the ring things of the soft thing on my collar. He gave them to the minister, and then the minister gave them ta Danny and Lindsay. They put one on each other, an I guess that must be like my collar. It means ya belong ta the other person.

They were doin' the cryin' thing which I don't get, an then the minister said that Danny could kiss the bride an I had ta watch them do that again. I didn't mind this time. I was glad it was over. I wanted to go find Mitzi and give her a lick. My tummy was feelin' funny again, and I decided that maybe the dumb love stuff wasn't so dumb after all. Don't tell anyone cause I won't admit it if you do.

We got ta go ta another place after the wedding was over. I thought we got ta go home then, but they said that we had ta go to a thing called a reception. What's a reception? I guess it's like a fancy party. It was cool. I got ta make new friends an I got ta have some cake this time. Maybe humans aren't as selfish as I thought.

Danny an Lindsay left after a long time. Lindsay kissed the top of my head an said I was ta be a good boy for Stacey an Craig. I'm always good, I keep sayin' that an no one will listen ta me. Danny patted my head an said ta be good to. I don't know why they always say that.

I wanted ta go with them, but Mitzi said that humans go on a honeymoon after they get married. I asked her what a honeymoon was ,but she didn't know. She said that the humans go alone. I don't know why I can't go, I'll be good. Then I thought about stayin' with Mitzi an decided that it was okay to stay behind.


	21. Homecomings and Separation Anxiety

_A/n thanks once again to everyone who's supported this story. You guys are great and I'm glad you like Rex and his adventures._

_Disclaimer: I own only my own characters, no copyright infringement is intended._

**Homecomings and Separation Anxiety. **

Today is the day that Danny an Lindsay gets back from their honeymoon trip. Why did they have ta go away for so long? I'm just wakin' up an I like ta just stay still for awhile. Mitzi says that I'm lazy. What does lazy mean? I had ta wake up cause she was nudgin' me with her nose. I don't like a wet nose in the face in the mornin', why does she hafta do that?

"Hey doll face can't ya just let me sleep for awhile."

"One of us has to get up it's too crowded in here together."

That was when I remembered that Mitzi stayed in my bed last night.

"Hey Rex… stop daydreaming, today is your last day here before the humans get back. I want to go to the park an play.

"Sure baby… but can't we just stay asleep till Greg wakes up, I like bein' here with ya."

"Me too Rex…" She licked my face an then she put her head on my back. Did I say I like to be close ta her, she smells great?

"Well…well what have we got here." Greg decided ta get up an he was standing there lookin' at me an Mitzi like Danny sometimes looks when he does the teasin' thing with Flack and Stella.

"What's up Greg… oh I see. I guess Danny might not get his dog back. It doesn't look like Rex is gonna want to go home."

Sure I want ta go home, the Stacey person don't know nothin' bout me. I miss my humans, but how come they can't come back tomorrow? The humans were laughin' an I didn't like that. I tried ta tell them an they just laughed some more. How come humans are so rude sometimes?

"Why do they hafta laugh at us?"

"I don't know, lets get up and maybe we'll get some leftover steak for breakfast."

"Now you're talkin' my language."

"Is that all you ever think about, your stomach?"

"Not last night baby."

She smelled embarrassed an wouldn't look at me for awhile, an then she said. "The next time you stay here, you're sleeping alone smart boy."

"So there's goin' ta be a next time?"

"Danny and Lindsay seem to think you can't stay anywhere else. Why is that, did you get into trouble with the neighbors, maybe chew up their slippers.

Stacey gave us both some left over steak and while we ate it I had ta tell Mitzi what's what with the old lady next door to Danny, an how he always forgets my chew toys when I hafta go there.

"So it ain't my fault she gets her slippers chewed up or the rug, its Danny's fault. That lady is crazy anyways; she watches a weird show with some guy who thinks humans should be in charge not dogs."

"Oh yeah, I've seen that a couple of times, that's why I had to go to obedience school, which I hated. I know how to behave all on my own."

I could'a said lots of things at that point but I decided ta be nice. It was our last day together an I didn't want her ta be mad at me.

Greg said after breakfast that since it was a Saturday an they didn't have to go to the work place that we would go ta the park. We was excited an tried ta tell the Stacey person ta hurry up, but we had ta wait till she put the dishes in the dishwasher thing. I want ta know how that thing works but Danny never shows me. I try ta ask nicely but he never understands nothin' that I say.

Anyway we went ta the park an we both got ta play bouncy ball with Stacey an Greg for awhile an then we had ta watch Greg an some of his friends play hoops. Stacey an some of her friends were sittin' on a bench an talkin' an laughin' bout the guys. Mitzi an I got ta see some of our friends. I was glad that the girls didn't come sniffin' around no more. I guess Mitzi musta told them to stop.

Brutus was there talkin about himself ta some of Mitzi's friends. I noticed that Mitzi was laughin at them.

"Hey baby… how come your laughin' at Mr. big time drug dog. I thought that you thought he was cute."

"Naw… he's okay but he's not as cute as you."

Why does she say stuff like that in front of our friends, then they laugh at me. I think she does it on purpose. I think she's been talkin' ta Lindsay, cause Lindsay likes ta tease Danny a lot too.

We had to go home when the sun was goin' away. It was great to spend the whole day in the park, but I didn't want ta go back cause I knew that Danny would be comin' to pick me up to go home.

He was there waitin' when we got back, so I had ta say goodbye ta Mitzi.

"Hey baby don't be sad."

"I'm not sad, I get to have the place to myself again, without you here trying to embarrass me and make a mess."

"I didn't make a mess, that time with the pancake mix fallin' on the floor wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was. You get too excited by food."

"Hey… those were good pancakes."

She licked my face again, an I didn't want ta go, but Danny said we had to go. I licked her face an she said. 

"See you around street rat."

"Bye baby… don't cry."

"I'm not going to cry Rex I'm not a girly girl."

"Yes… you are."

Danny picked me up an took me out of the apartment an down the stairs to the street.

"Did you miss us Rex?"

Of course I did, I wanted to go home, but my feet wanted to go back to Mitzi. Danny put the leash on me an I had to go back with him.

We got back to our when it was dark. Lindsay took of the leash an picked me up while Danny put my bed and toys back in my corner.

"Hey Rex, did you miss us." Lindsay wanted to know. I told I did but that I wanted ta go back ta Mitzi's place. I had ta sit in her lap instead. She smelled happy so I stayed there an pretended ta listen ta all bout their trip.

I wonder if Mitzi misses me. Do you think she's thinkin' bout me?


	22. Fall leaves and a birthday party

_A/n thanks again to all for following the story and commenting. My special and belated thanks to Mari Knickerbocker for the idea to have Rex be the ring bearer at the wedding. Also messermonroe who coined a name for our canine ship "Ritzi" and to KatsKnits00 for the idea to have a birthday party for Rex. _

_Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Fall Leaves and a birthday party**

See... I keep tellin' you that I get zero respect. Danny an Lindsay took me to the park today. They said that it was time for the leaves ta change an they wanted to see the colors. I don't get colors, everythin' looks ta me. Why do the humans think colors are so great anyway? I think smells are more interestin' then colors. I think if humans used their noses more they might understand me instead of bein' so stupid.

So we went ta the park an Flack was there with the Stella person. I decided not ta say anythin' I didn't want her ta pay attention ta me, she smells scary like the Mac person. She saw me though, an Danny let her pick me up. Did I say that Danny is a dork? He don't show no loyalty ta me at all. Anyways I let pet me and scratch my head. I decided that she wasn't that bad. I like ta listen to her talk to the Flack person, she was funny, but the Flack person didn't think so. Danny an Lindsay were laughin' too.

Then I smelled Stacey an Greg, an Mitzi was with them. I was happy cause it had been lot o days since I got to talk to her. She licked my face an everyone laughed. Why do the humans hafta laugh at a guy an watch everythin' ya do? I don't watch Danny and Lindsay like that, or at least not when they notice.

Anyway, they had some blankets an some pretty good food, so I decided to forgive them for laughin' at us. I was talkin' ta Mitzi and she said that she was lookin' forward ta comin' ta my birthday party.

"What are you talkin' about? I ain't gonna have a birthday party. I don't even know when my birthday is.

"Yes you are Stacey got an invitation for me in the mail from Lindsay. Don't you pay attention to them at all when they talk?"

"No, they never pay attention ta me, so why should I listen ta them."

"Because, you might hear something interesting. Your birthday party is next week."

"Do I have ta have a birthday party?"

"Yes, it makes the humans happy."

So here it is, the next week, an its time for the stupid party. I bet none of my friends get ta come. I hope that there is some pizza to eat, or cake. I didn't like the party thing cause it just made everybody all nervous and jumpy again. Why do ya gotta do stuff that makes ya all nervous. I just want ta have a nice quiet life, an see Mitzi every day an I'm good. Instead I have ta let all of Danny's friends pick me up and pet my head. Ok… so the pettin' thing is pretty good, but it cuts into my playin' bouncy ball time.

Anyway, all of the humans came over ta the Flack person's place an that meant I got ta go for another ride in the car, which was cool. There was lots of food there but no one gave me any when we first got there. There was also lots of my new friends from the wedding, so maybe Danny isn't dumb after all.

I had ta change my mind about that pretty soon though cause when we got there the Flack person picked me up an put a stupid lookin' hat on my head. He said it was a birthday party hat an since I was the birthday boy I had ta wear it. Mitzi was there an she was laughin' with everyone else. She said after the party that she wasn't laughin' but I think she was lyin'.

"Hey Danny how do you know when Rex's birthday is, did he tell ya." I heard the Flack person say this an I told him that I didn't say nothin' ta Danny, but he ignored me. You see… I told you I don't get no respect.

"Lindsay and I took him to the vet and he told us how old the dog was. He said that you can tell by the wear on the teeth. Of course we didn't get an exact date, buy Lindsay decided to make today his birthday."

"That's interesting Danny, are you going to go into dog breeding now."

"Very cute Flack, why don't you pay attention to Stella and stay out of this."

That was funny, I like to see the Flack person blush, maybe now I'll forgive Danny for this stupid party an the hat I hafta wear.

"Stop sulking baby, I think it looks cute on you."

"Then how come you was laughin' at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you; I had something stuck in my throat."

I think Mitzi was lyin' cause I could see her smilin' at me. I hafta find out when her birthday is so that we can have another party, and then she'll hafta wear the dumb hat and I can laugh.

We finally got ta have some fresh pizza an some cake which was really good. How come I don't get ta eat cake everyday? I think I would be lots happier if I could have it every day. Danny says I shouldn't have it at all. He says it's not good for me. He said that at his party, an I still think he's selfish.

They sang happy birthday ta me an it was funny cause some of those humans don't know how ta sing at all an it made me an my buddies howl.

Nobody told me that I was gonna get presents. If I knew that I wouldn't have complained so much about the party. I got lots of new chew toys an some doggie treats an two new bouncy balls. It was pretty cool. I made the Adam person play bouncy ball with me in the grass at the Flack person's house. Mitzi played with us an it was pretty fun.

I decided that birthday's were cool an I didn't want ta go home. Danny said that we had to go. Mitzi licked my face good bye an everybody laughed at us again. Why does she like ta embarrass me like that, an how come I didn't get ta sleep over at her place again. It was my birthday, I should be able ta do what I want, but like I said no one listens ta me.


	23. Secrets, Candy and a Sleepover

_A/n once again thanks to all who have read and reviewed or sent me a pm. Thanks to OlivaElliotFan4ever for helping me to determine Mitzi's breed. We decided she should be a Morkie. If you don't know what that breed looks like you can find pictures on the net. It is a really cute breed and small like Rex._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CSI NY only my own characters. _

**Secrets, Candy, and a Sleepover.**

I keep tellin' ya that humans do really strange things. Danny said that today was Halloween. I don't know what that means. Danny said that he an Lindsay were goin' ta be home but that when the kids came ta the door, I wasn't ta bark at them an scare them.

Hey… I'm gonna bark at anyone that messes around in my territory!

Danny said that Halloween was a tradition where the kids do somethin' called trick or treat. I know what a trick is. Danny makes me do them all the time. I have ta sit up, or roll over or play dead. He likes that game, an I just do it cause I like the doggie treats, not cause I like ta play with Danny like Lindsay says.

What kinda tricks are the small humans going to do? I hope they don't pull my tail or throw up on me like the little humans did at the pound. I don't know what other kinda tricks they could do. I tried ta get Danny ta do some tricks, but he never listens ta me!

Does a treat mean that the small humans get ta have my doggie treats? They better not try ta take my treats or I might hafta forget I'm a good dog an bite them.

The good part is that Mitzi gets ta come over ta my place. Stacey an Greg are goin' ta a party that night. Danny an Lindsay said they want ta stay home cause it's their first Halloween together. I noticed that they always say stuff like that now that they got married. How come first things are so important ta humans? I don't care about that kind of stuff. Mitzi said that's because I'm insensitive. I ain't insensitive. What does that mean anyways?

So when the sun started ta go away, Greg brought Mitzi ta see me. She wanted ta know why the apartment looked and smelled so different. I told her that Lindsay was runnin' around all day puttin' up somthin' called decorations. Lindsay made a bunch of stuff for the small humans, an put some candy in big round thing by the door.

"I don't think it's fair."

"Stop complaining Rex, Lindsay will give us something to eat. She's really nice."

"I know… but I don't think it's fair that the small humans get candy, an we can't have any cause Lindsay said it wasn't good for us."

"Hey… just look at it this way, that just means there will be more interesting smells with all the little humans at the door."

She had a point with that, so I decided that we would sit at the door and wait for the small humans to come. I made sure to tell Lindsay every time there was a little person at the door, but I was nice when she would open the door.

The best part is that the small humans mostly thought we was nice, an Mitzi and I got ta lick some neat tastin' hands, cause the really small humans liked ta pet us. Maybe this Halloween thing wasn't so bad. I mostly recognized the small humans from the buildin' but there was other little ones I didn't remember smellin' before.

There was a couple of humans that knocked on the door that didn't look or smell very nice, an I tried ta tell Lindsay. She opened the door an they started ta say things. Danny came over to the door an told them to get lost or he'd arrest them. He showed them his badge thingy an they went away really quick.

"Did you have to do that Danny?"

"Yes I did Montana, they were hassling you and I don't want my wife upset on Halloween."

"Yes sir, Detective sir!" They had ta do the kissin' thing again. I still think that a lick on the face is better then that any day.

Anyways, soon the small humans didn't knock on the door anymore, so it was time for a movie an popcorn Danny said. Me an Mitzi didn't get any popcorn neither. I keep sayin' that humans are selfish. Lindsay gave us some doggie treats, an I decided not ta be mad at her no more. I was still gonna not speak ta Danny cause he never thinks about stuff like that. How come he's so selfish?

When the movie thing was done, Danny said that Mitzi was goin' ta stay there for the night, cause Stacey and Greg would be out late. I don't mind that cause it meant that she got ta sleep in my bed this time. Danny laughed at us when she licked my face and laid down next ta me. I showed him my teeth and he laughed again. How come I don't get no respect?

When it was really late Lindsay came out to the room where I was sleepin' or tryin' ta sleep. She was walkin' around the room and smellin' really nervous. I decided ta get up an go talk ta her. She turned on the lamp thing, an picked me up when I went over ta the couch were she was sittin'

"Hey Rex… sorry if I woke you up."

"_You didn't wake me up, I'm good. What's wrong?"_

She just petted my head for awhile but I was gettin' as nervous as she was. "I can't sleep. Can you keep a secret Rex?"

"_Of course I can, what kind of dog do you think I am?"_

"I'm pregnant Rex and I don't know how to tell Danny. I think he might be mad."

"_Naw he ain't gonna be mad an if ya gotta tell him somethin' you should just say it."_

She didn't listen ta me, just like normal. She told me that I couldn't tell Danny till she talked ta him. I ain't gonna tell him, he don't listen ta me anyhow.

Lindsay put me on the floor and said good night. I went back ta my bed. Mitzi was asleep. How come she sleeps through everything? By the way, what's pregnant mean? I'm gonna ask Mitzi when she wakes up.


	24. The Drama Queen and a Baby

_A/n thanks again to everyone that has commented or made suggestions to me on what they would like to see Rex do next_

_Disclaimer: I own Rex and Mitzi and other human characters and that is all people._

_**The Drama Queen and a Baby **_

Why do humans hafta make everything so complicated? Mitzi says they don't, an that I'm a drama queen. I don't even know what that means. She wouldn't tell me, she said I hafta figure it out on my own. Women!

All I know is that my life was a lot less complicated before Lindsay told me she was pregnant. I ask Mitzi what that means, but she said she didn't know. She said she thought it might be a kind of sickness that humans get. I guess she is right, cause this mornin' Lindsay was in the bathroom an she was doin' the puckin' thing that Danny did one time when he had stomach affection. I didn't like the smell, or that Lindsay was so nervous, so I decided ta give her face a lick. I figured that since Mitzi likes ta lick me, an I like it when she does, that maybe Lindsay would feel better an not be sick no more.

That was the wrong thing ta do. She was sittin' on the floor next to the toilet thing and breathin' hard like I do when I been chasin' a car. How come the humans always tell me that I can't drink out of the toilet? I can jump up on the seat just fine and stick my head in, but Lindsay always gets mad at me when I try.

Anyways she was sittin' there looking all nervous and dark in the face. Danny was already at work so I went over an gave her a lick on the face. It was disgusting. I don't know what humans eat but it was terrible. Lindsay thought it was funny, an I wanted ta growl an show her my teeth, but she smelled less unhappy so I decided not to.

She went ta work, but when she an Danny got back home they were fightin' I ain't never heard them fight like that since before my human got smart and moved us in with Lindsay.

"There's nothing wrong Danny!"

"Yes there is Montana, you tell me you ain't sick, but I can tell you are. You shouldn't have come into work today. Why won't you go to the doctor? Unless you've already been, is that it?

"I'm not sick Danny, please just drop it."

"No, I'm not going to drop it. You're pale and you got dark circles under your eyes, and I know that you didn't sleep last night.

"I'm fine please let me go!"

"Fine… but I'm outta here. I'm not comin' back till you decide to tell me what's going on with you."

Danny was runnin' around but stuff in a bag that looked like the one he used for trips. Maybe they were going to stop fightin' now and we would go on a trip. I hope it isn't to the mountains cause it's too cold right now. I like my own bed where it is. Maybe we can go to the beach. I like the beach, an chasin' the birds, an other dudes we meet there.

Then Danny left by himself an slammed the door. He didn't say goodbye ta me or nothin' I didn't understand what was wrong. I tried ta get Lindsay ta tell me when Danny was goin' ta come back, but she just cried. She was sittin on the couch thing an I didn't know what to do. I was all nervous cause Danny was mad at Lindsay an she was doin' the crying thing again. I don't like the cryin' thing; it makes me even more nervous. I tried to tell her that, but she just picked me up an hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breath. Now I was getting really scared. What was going ta happen?

I decided when it was time for sleep that I wanted Danny back. I tried ta tell Lindsay this, but she just told me to hush up. I didn't like that. First no one listens ta me then they tell me ta be quiet. I wanted ta run away with Danny, but I didn't know where he went.

Lindsay was walking around an around the room, an it was making me nervous again. Then she picked me up an asked me if I remembered our secret. Of course I remember, an I told her that I didn't tell Danny about it neither. She said that pregnant meant that there was goin ta be a baby in the house, but that she was afraid that Danny wouldn't want a baby yet. She said that he was used ta it bein' just him, and now just him and her an he might not want a baby.

I know what a baby is. It's a little human that makes lots of noise and pulls ya ears and throws up on ya. I told her that I don't want no baby in the house, an that if Danny didn't want it then she would have to send it back to where it came from. She didn't listen ta me. She just went ta sleep.

The sun was still gone when Danny finally came back. He came in the apartment an Lindsay was asleep on the couch thing. He told me ta be quiet so he could talk to Montana. How come I have ta be quiet an good all the time an humans can be bad?

Danny went ta the couch an woke up Lindsay. She smelled real happy to see him, an they had ta do the kissin' thing an the cryin' thing.

"I'm sorry Montana. I didn't mean to get mad and leave."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what's bothering me. See… I thought you would be mad at me."

"No baby, I'm not mad, just tell me what's going on."

"I'm pregnant Danny."

Danny got all dark in the face, an then he smiled an laughed an told Lindsay that she didn't hafta worry, he was happy about the baby. I knew it, now I have ta share my space with a baby. Maybe if I sit them both down, an tell them all the reasons that havin' a baby is bad, they'll be able to send it back. Do you think that will work?


	25. Thanksgiving, Part One

_A/n hey guys, sorry about the delay in posting. Rex's biographer(your's truly)has been sick for the last week and until I have and recover from surgery, posts will be sporadic. Thanks in advance for your patience. Also, I was distracted by Harry Potter:)__ Anyway enough of the excuses, on to the chapter._

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story. No financial compensation is being made to me for this story._

**Thanksgiving, Part One **

"Have you seen my camera Montana?"

"I thought you already packed it?"

"Oh yeah right, sorry."

My humans are all nervous an runnin' around again. They said we're goin' on a trip for Thanksgivin'. Danny said we're goin' ta Montana ta visit Lindsay's parents. How can we go ta Montana when she's in the same room with us? I guess Montana must be a place, but why do ya want ta call a person the same name as a place? It don't make sense.

Anyway… we got in the car, an Danny said we was goin' to the airport cause we was goin' ta fly ta Montana. I don't know what flyin' means. Mitzi told me in the park yesterday that it meant that we was goin' ta get in a big machine that flies like birds. I told her she was crazy, humans can't fly. She just said that I would see. She said she went flyin' with Stacy an Greg once an she didn't like it at all. She said I hafta stay in a little cage thingy under the seat. I don't wanna hafta stay in some little space all by myself I tried to tell Danny this, but as usual he don't listen ta me. He made me get in the kennel a couple of times before the trip. He said I had ta get used ta stayin' in there by myself.

We got ta the airport in the cab thingy and there was lots of other humans around, and so many other smells ta investigate that I wanted ta run everywhere at the same time. It was kinda scary too, cause there were all these really loud noises. How come humans have ta make so many things that make so much noise? It hurts my ears. We had ta stand in line for a long time, an I had ta be on the leash thingy which I said before I don't like at all.

The person at the counter place didn't smell too happy ta be there. Why do humans do a job if they ain't gonna be nice ta people? I don't get it. Anyways the person at the check-in place said that I had ta go into the kennel thing an stay there. She didn't have a nice soundin' voice, an I let her know what I thought about it which made Lindsay go all dark in the face and the guy behind me told Danny that I should get a job goin' around ta all the airport check-in places an tellin' off the airport people. Danny laughed, an Lindsay said I had ta be quiet.

I decided that I was goin' ta have a talk with both of them when this trip was over even though I know it won't do no good. I tried ta tell them that they should send the baby back to where it came from, but they don't listen ta me. They still talk bout it all the time and Lindsay still gets sick every mornin'. Danny said I would be happy when the baby was there cause I was goin' ta be its personal protector. I ain't gonna do that, it will have to take care of itself. I'm to busy too watch after a noisy little human that's smells bad an makes too much noise. I got stuff ta do like play bouncy ball with Danny or play with my chew toys, or spend time with Mitzi.

Danny and Lindsay an me went ta some place called a boarding lounge. We had ta sit and wait ta get on the big metal thing that Danny showed me outside the window. Now I didn't want ta go on that thing an I told him so. He just gave me a big stupid smile an said that I was gonna love it, and that Montana was a great place ta visit. I don't think he knows what he's talkin bout. I think he says stuff like that so I won't bark. Well I ain't gonna stop barkin' just cause he said I hafta to I stop cause I ain't go nothin' else ta say.

There was lots of humans, some of them were small like what we was gonna have pretty soon. I had ta sit next ta one of them an listen ta Lindsay talk to the mother person bout the baby. She was sayin' all this stuff about how cute the baby was, an askin' questions about how old it was, an lots of dumb stuff. Not that I was listenin' cause I wasn't, what do I care. The other female human asked Lindsay stuff about her and Danny's baby. She asked Lindsay when the baby was due. What does "due" mean? I wished that Mitzi was there ta talk ta. Not that I missed her, cause I didn't. How come she couldn't come with us?

We finally had ta go on the big metal thing an there was more standin' in line, an then I had ta get stuffed under the seat in front of me. Lindsay was saying ta Danny that first class tickets weren't necessary, an he said that this was a special occasion, the baby's first trip to Montana. He sure is dumb, the baby wasn't even with us, how could it go to Montana with us? I swear humans are so dumb sometimes.

There was a voice that told us all bout puttin on a safety belt, and somethin' bout airsick bags and emergency landin's and flotation devices. Now I don't like the sound o that at all, an I tried ta tell Danny but he said I had to be quiet. I always hafta be quiet! Then another voice said we was goin' ta take off soon. I don't like the sound of that either. How come no one cares if I get upset bout somethin'? Mitzi cares, I wish she was here.

The airplane thing started ta move an it was making a really loud noise. It was hurtin' my ears but no one else could hear me sayin' that I didn't like this at all. Then there was a really funny sensation in my tummy, not like the way Mitzi makes me feel at all, but it was sort of okay. I kinda liked it.

How come on a plane trip the humans get drinks an food an I had ta wait till we got to the Montana place ta have anythin' ta eat. It just goes ta prove my theory that humans think they're in charge instead of dogs like me. It was a really long trip but I decided that sleepin' would be okay. It was okay till the voice said that we was ready to descend in ta the airport in Montana. My tummy was feeling really sick an I wanted ta do the pukin' thing like Lindsay. It hurt my ears ta go down to but I was feelin' so sick I didn't say nothin' or cry.

Finally it was time to get off the plane an then we had ta got pick up the bags for my humans. I just wanted ta get out of the kennel thing. My ears didn't hurt no more. I was goin' ta tell Danny that I didn't want ta ever go back on a plane again. Do you think that he will listen ta me this time?

_A/n Hey I tried to find out from the airlines as much info about bringing pets on flights as I could. Please forgive any inaccuracies. _


	26. Thanksgiving, Part Two

_A/n hey guys thanks again for all of your support and suggestions for Rex. Here is the other part of the Thanksgiving story._

**Thanksgiving, part 2**

I had ta stay in the kennel thing after we got off the plane. I don't get why I couldn't stay on the leash thing. I'm a good dog, an I ain't gonna bite no one or do nothin' bad. I tried to tell Danny an Lindsay but they don't listen. Lindsay kept talkin' bout how it was gonna be good to see her family again. Just when I get comfortable havin' her around I hafta meet more humans. Why do ya gotta have so many people in ya family anyway. It's too many to smell an get used ta.

We went to the luggage pick up place, an had ta wait for a long time till Danny got the bags off of a big metal thing that went round an round. It looked like fun ta ride on. I wanted ta explore it, but I was still in the stupid kennel thing an Lindsay said to be quiet when I said I wanted ta get out. I get zero respect!

Anyways, we got outside the airport place, an all of a sudden there was all these humans grab'n on ta Lindsay an ta Danny. He smelled really surprised an nervous. See… I don't get it, why do ya want ta visit people that don't smell like anyone ya ever met.

I tried ta get Danny ta pay attention ta me, but he ignored me till the other humans took us to their cars. Then he finally let me out of the kennel thing an I had ta go back on the leash.

"Linds, is this the famous Rex we've heard about."

"Yeah mom that's him, attitude and all."

Hey, I don't have an attitude! Why does everyone say that bout me. Just cause I like things my way don't mean I got attitude.

The person Lindsay called mom picked me up and took me into the car with her. She smelled kinda like the Stella person at the lab so I was good an didn't complain that she held on ta me. She also smelled like my kind an I remembered that Lindsay said there was other dogs at the ranch place. Maybe I'll get ta have new friends. She also smelled like stuff I ain't never smelled before an it kinda scared me, but then she did the scratchin' behind my ears thing an I decided she was okay.

"Hey… what is it with Monroe females that they charm Rex so quickly."

"Watch it Danny… or Mom won't feed you."

"Yes she will Montana, she likes me."

What does charm mean? I wish that humans wouldn't use so many different words that I don't understand!

"Hey Lindsay…doesn't Danny here know your name."

That was Lindsay's brother. I had ta meet three of her brothers an her Dad. What is a Dad? They kept on talkin' an doin' a lot of the teasing thing to Lindsay an Danny till we got to the ranch place. I didn't want ta wake up an get down from the mom person's lap, she's nice!

I had ta get out of the car and stay on the leash cause the place we was in was kinda like a big empty park. It was cold, an there was some of the white stuff on the ground that Danny says means winter.

I was mindin' my own business when the other dudes came runnin' around the corner of the house. They were lots bigger then me an I wanted ta hide, but I didn't cause I didn't want Danny ta laugh at me. The other dudes were barkin' an they wanted ta know what I was doin' there. I told them that Lindsay brought me for a visit. They weren't happy cause they said this was their territory. They must be dumb cause I could smell that for myself. I ain't gonna mess with their territory. It ain't my fault that I had ta come on this visit. I wish I could stay home with Mitzi cause she don't get all nervous.

Lindsay made the other dogs leave me alone after she patted all of them on the head and was talkin' ta the dogs like humans do all cooing and stupid baby talk. How come she talks ta them that way? They don't live with us!

We went inside cause the mom person said it was cold an getting late. I noticed that the sun was goin' away an I didn't want ta be outside when it did. This was a scary place an I was goin ta hafta investigate it when the sun came back.

Did I say that I like the mom person? She gave me lots of steak bones for dinner. I didn't get ta stay in my own bed, but the mom person put some blankets next to the fire for me. I decided that even though it was a strange place that I would be brave an sleep by myself.

Lindsay picked me up a long time later and said it was mornin'. I didn't care I wanted ta sleep some more, but she said it was milking time. She said that there were six cows to milk an that she was goin' to show me how it was done. We went outside and the sun was still gone. I thought she said it was morning?

We went for a walk to the big building behind the house. Lindsay said it was a barn. What does barn mean? We went inside and there was all kinds of new smells, an these really big animals that made the strangest noises I ever heard. Lindsay laughed at me when I didn't want ta get down. I wasn't gonna get stepped on by the cows.

Anyways one of her brothers, I think his name is Jeff, was doing somethin' Lindsay called milking. I know what milk is Danny lets me have some at home some times. He says it's a treat. It tastes okay but I like water better. I didn't believe that it was the same thing. Milk come from the store not a big, dark an light animal that smells strange, an makes weird sounds.

"Hey Linds, why don't you put Rex down. I'll let him have a taste of the milk."

I didn't like the sound of that I wanted ta stay where I was, but Lindsay put me down an the next thing I now I got really warm wet stuff on my face. The Jeff person an Lindsay were laughin' and when I opened my mouth to tell them what I think, I got more of the milk stuff in my mouth. It was too warm an I didn't like that at all. I was shaking my head an runnin' away. I decided that it was time ta go back ta the house, an I didn't let Lindsay pick me up till I heard this other noise that was really scary.

Lindsay came runnin' after me an when she picked me up she said how come I was shakin'. The sound came again an she said that it was wolves, but that they couldn't get in cause of the fences around the ranch. They sounded like really mean dogs; an I wanted ta get in the house where it was safe. We went back inside an I went back to my blankets by the fireplace thing. It was much better there.

When the sun came back, Danny said that we was goin' ta watch the game with the dad person an the brothers cause the women said we had ta get out of the way while they cooked the dinner. I don't know why ya make a big deal out of dinner. It was good ta hear the game cause I was getting' nervous bout this place. All the guys were loud though, so I decided ta go in the kitchen place an see if I could score some food. I had ta leave though cause all they were talkin' bout was the baby, an I don't wanna hear nothin' more bout no stupid baby.

The house was smellin' really good when it was time ta eat. I got ta have some turkey meat but not the bone. Danny said it wasn't safe. I don't think he knows nothin' but I was happy with the turkey. It was good.

When we was done with dinner, everyone went outside. They said that there was enough of the snow stuff that we could have a ride on the sleigh. I didn't know what that was, but Danny picked me up an put me up in this weird looking thing that Lindsay said the horses pulled. The horses were big like cows, an I decided that I wanted ta stay away from them even though they smelled different, an didn't sound like the cows.

Danny gave me to the mom person, an we got ta sit under a blanket an she was pettin' me and scratchin' me on the ears so I decided that a ride was okay. It was cold, but the blanket was nice an I got ta look around an smell lots of new things. We got done with the ride right when the sun was goin' away again, an it was time ta go back in the house.

We was goin' ta stay for two more days Danny said. I didn't care. I like the ranch place. Can I stay here with the mom person? Can Mitzi come stay here with us? I miss here a lot.

_A/n I have no idea if there are wolves in Montana so no flames please. Also you can give dogs milk as an occasional treat, but a lot of it can make them sick. _


	27. Yes Rex, there is a Santa Claus

_A/n hey guys more pain free days have inspired the muse, so here is the next chapter of Rex's adventures. _

_Disclaimer: No financial compensation is made from this story. No copyright infringement is intended by this posting._

**Yes Rex, there is a Santa Claus! **

"Danny please pay attention! We have to decide on this now."

"What is the big deal Montana the baby isn't due till May. It's only Christmas!"

"We have to decide now. The baby will need a pediatrician and this doctor is very hard to get into see. I have to make an appointment now!"

"Okay, call the office and make the appointment. Well see her together okay."

"Thanks baby, I'm sorry I'm being such a pain."

See… this is the kind of thing I gotta listen ta all the time. All the humans ever talk about is the baby an I get ignored. I get no respect or attention. Mitzi says that I am bein' selfish. She laughed at me when I told her that they should send the baby back. She said that Stacey's friend had a baby, an once they come ya hafta keep them around.

Well it don't mean I hafta like it! Danny sat down with me an said that there was goin' ta be a lot of changes when the baby comes, but that we was always goin' ta be friends. I don't want nothing ta change. I want it ta stay the same as always. I think its Lindsay's fault; she's the one that is pregnant. I don't understand how come things gotta change cause of her. Danny says that I get to be the baby's protector when it comes. I don't want ta be the baby's protector. How come he don't ever listen ta me?

Anyways, Lindsay finally quit doin' the puckin' thing everyday. Danny says that she glows and is more beautiful then ever. I think she looks the same ta me, she smells different though.

Mitzi is coming over to visit me for the weekend. Danny said that Stacey an Greg are goin' ta visit his family for Christmas, an his little brother is allergic to dogs so she can't go. She wasn't too happy cause she likes ta go places with Stacey. I don't blame her, I like ta go places with Danny too. I asked Mitzi what allergic means an she said that some humans get sick from bein' around us dogs. That don't make no sense, dogs can't make people sick. I think it's just an excuse!

"Hey Danny… get the door, it's probably Stacey and Greg with Mitzi."

It was good to see Mitzi again. This time I licked her face first, an it was funny to see the humans laugh an Mitzi be embarrassed for a change.

"Hey Rex, why did you have to do that?"

"Cause you're hot, an I missed ya okay?"

"Well… okay, I missed you too. How come you're so upset?"

"I ain't upset Mitzi."

"Yes you are! I'm a dog remember, I can smell it."

"I don't like havin' no baby around."

"Rex… it's not going to happen for months. Can't you try to be happy? Maybe it will be a good thing."

I went under the couch an she followed me. How come she don't leave me alone?

"Rex, it's going to be okay. You like Danny and Lindsay right?"

"Yeah, what's that got ta do with it?"

"Well… this is their baby so I bet its going to be really nice, and when it's bigger it will play with you and stuff."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I think so. Stop moping around and let's go see if Lindsay has any treats.

We went to find Lindsay an she got some doggie treats for us. She said that she didn't understand why we like the treats. I think she's crazy and so does Mitzi. I told Mitzi all about the weird stuff that Lindsay eats. I couldn't believe it when she told Danny that she wanted pepperoni pizza with chocolate sauce. Danny told me that it was a terrible waste of good pizza. I gotta agree with him bout that, and Mitzi thinks so too.

"I don't get it Mitzi, how come she eats that way? Danny said it was because of the baby, but I don't think that's right."

"I don't know. Maybe she's sick and should go to the doctor."

"I already tried ta tell Danny that, but he don't listen an Lindsay don't puke no more so I guess she's okay."

"It's still weird!"

"I know… an humans say that we do strange things."

Danny said we was goin' to have his ma and dad over for dinner the next night cause it was Christmas Eve. Lindsay was runnin' around just like at Halloween puttin' up decorations. She told us to stay away from the tree. I ain't gonna go near the dumb tree, it has lots of shiny stuff but nothin' that smells good ta eat. Danny said that we was goin' ta get presents, but that we had to wait for Santa Claus. Now I ain't dumb, there ain't no such thing as Santa Claus. I think Danny's just selfish.

I like Danny's mom, she's nice. She always brings treats for me when she comes over here. I like his dad too but he's kinda like the Mac person, not someone that you mess with. The whole next day was like torture cause Lindsay was makin' dinner and it smelled really good. Danny didn't want her too, but she said that is was their first Christmas an she wanted ta do it. Lindsay is very stubborn, like Danny. That's the great thing about me…I ain't stubborn!

Finally it was time for dinner, an Danny's ma and dad were there. Mitzi an I got ta have stuff from the table that Danny said was safe for us to have. I think everything is safe an Danny says it's not cause he wants it for himself. His parents stayed for a long time, an his ma had me in her lap for most of the time, pattin' my head. Mitzi sat on the couch next ta me and rolled her eyes. She says that I'm spoiled. I'm not spoiled! I can't help it if females like me!

I was gettin' sleepy when the parents went away. They said that we was ta come see them in the mornin' if the weather was okay. Mitzi said it was snowin'. I like the snow, its fun ta play in. Lindsay said we had ta go ta sleep an wait for Santa Claus. I decided ta play along cause I like Lindsay, but I know that there's no such thing as Santa Clause.

When we woke up in the mornin', there was lots of presents by the Christmas tree. We had ta wait for breakfast Danny said. We ate, an it was nice ta see Lindsay eat normal food.

Mitzi an me got lots of presents. Lindsay put a stupid hat on my head. It looked like the one that the Santa person wears when he rings the bell on da street. I told Mitzi that was why I knew Santa wasn't real, cause there was one of them on every street we went on ta go ta the park. Mitzi don't listen, she says he has lots of helpers. Anyways, I got lots of new toys ta play with and a new doggie bed. Mitzi said that proves that Santa is real, how else would I get everything I wanted. There was a new doggie toy for Mitzi too that Danny said was from me. Mitzi licked my face, an I decided not ta tell her that I didn't get no present for her. Maybe there is a Santa Claus!


	28. Mood Swings and Valentines Day

_A/n my thanks to all who have reviewed or sent me emails and pms with ideas for Rex. He says thank you too._

_Disclaimer: Only the dogs and other human characters are mine._

**Mood Swings and Valentines Day **

Lindsay has ta stay in the lab now. She said that the Mac person told her that she had ta stop workin' in the field. She wasn't happy, but Danny said that the Mac person was right. Lindsay threw a pillow at him, an then he started ta tickle her. She said it wasn't fair for him ta do that cause she couldn't move as fast as she used ta. Lindsay is really fat now. I don't know why. She also goes ta the bathroom all the time. She still eats really weird stuff too.

Danny says that we hafta be patient with her, cause bein' pregnant means ya get somethin' called mood swings. I know what swings are; the kids in the park play on them. I don't see no swings in our place. I don't think Danny tells the truth most of the time.

Lindsay was complainin' that we didn't have enough room for the baby. So we got to move to a new apartment. I like it cause there ain't so many stairs. There ain't no cats here neither, which is great. Anyways, after we moved in, Lindsay said that we had to fix up a room for the baby. How come the baby gets its own room an I hafta sleep in the livin' room? It ain't right!

So Lindsay decided that the baby's room had ta have special furniture an new paint on the walls. I tried ta help her fix up the room, but she just got mad an told me that I have ta stay out of the way. I didn't do nothin' bad. Just cause I ran through some of the paint stuff she got real upset. Danny laughed when he came home an said that Lindsay was mad cause of the mood swings. Lindsay said it was because of doggy tracks in paint all over the house. I had ta get a bath, so I guess it was a bad thing that I messed up the baby's room. I didn't do it on purpose. Danny said I just have to say I'm sorry. How come I gotta say I'm sorry? I didn't do nothing wrong. I just wanted ta help, cause Lindsay says she's always tired.

When Lindsay was out of the room, Danny said that was a mood swing an we was goin' ta hafta wait till the baby was here for her to be normal again. Why does it take so long for the baby ta get here? Can't ya just go pick it up at the store?

Anyways, I decided not ta go back into the baby's room. The baby isn't even here an already I get in trouble cause of it. That ain't fair. Lindsay didn't stay mad too long. She gave me a hamburger for dinner and said that Mitzi was comin' over for a stay over visit. She said that it was Valentine's Day, an Greg and Stacey was going on an over night trip. Danny said that he an Lindsay were goin' out ta dinner. He said that they couldn't go dancing' like she wanted cause she is pregnant. He told me that he had a special surprise for her. He didn't tell me what it was. He used ta tell me everythin' an now he don't, I bet it's the baby's fault.

So Mitzi come over ta see me an we was talkin' bout the baby. Mitzi said that Stacey said that the reason that Lindsay is fat is cause the baby has ta grow inside her belly for a long time an then it gets born. I don't believe it. Mitzi said it was true, an that I would see for myself in a few months. Now that's just weird. Lindsay gave Mitzi a ribbon and tied it around her collar. She said it was red for Valentines Day an a present from me. How come the humans do that, say that presents are from me when they aren't? Mitzi licked my face an I decided that it was okay after all. What does red mean?

I told Mitzi about tryin' ta help with the baby's room an mood swings. She didn't know what that meant either. Humans have lots of words that I don't understand. It ain't right. So Danny an Lindsay came back home an when it was time to sleep Lindsay took off Mitzi's new ribbon. Why she gotta do that, I liked it on Mitzi. Did I mention that Mitzi's a good lookin' dame? She smells great too.

When the sun came back, I got ta have breakfast with Mitzi, and Danny and Lindsay. Lindsay was all happy cause she said that Danny gave her a gift certificate for a spa day. I asked Mitzi what a spa day was but she didn't know neither. I gotta find someone from my kind that knows what all the human words mean.

Greg and Stacey came ta get Mitzi. I was really happy when we moved cause it was a lot closer ta where Mitzi lives an now we mostly go on all of our walks together. She had ta lick my face when she left, but I didn't care if Danny laughed. At least Mitzi ain't a weird actin' pregnant human.

Danny said that we was goin' ta spend the next day with his friends because Lindsay was goin' ta the spa with her friends. He said that she would be lots happier when she got home, so I don't care if she goes for the whole day cause I don't want her to smell nervous an mad no more. I don't think that Danny likes it neither.

Lindsay let me sit on the couch next ta her that night. I put my head on her stomach and the weirdest thing happened. Something moved in her stomach an hit me in the face. I almost fell off the couch. I growled at her stomach, an Lindsay wanted ta know why I was so upset. I wouldn't get back up on the couch. I decided ta hide underneath it instead. Danny made me come out an he told me the same thing that Mitzi did, that the baby was kickin' an that's what I felt. I didn't like it. I didn't do nothin'. How come it want's ta kick me? I guess Mitzi was right; the baby is growin' in Lindsay's tummy. I still think its weird; an I ain't goin' ta put my head there till the baby comes.


	29. A day out with the guys

_A/n hey guys, thanks again for all of the ideas and suggestions I receive from Rex's fan club. You guys are great. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CSI New York. Only the dogs and other human characters are mine_.

**A day with the guys **

Danny said we was goin' on a day out with the guys. That's okay with me cept for Mac. He's still smells scary an in charge. Danny said that it was a spring time and that we could go ta the park.

Lindsay went ta the spa with Stacey an Stella an the Peyton person. They was talkin all bout how they was goin' ta get massages and manicures and pedicures. How come they gotta use all these new words that I don't understand?

Flack, an Adam an Greg went with Danny an me ta the park. The guys decided that they was goin' ta play hoops us usual, an I had ta stay at the bench thing on my leash. I'm a good dog, how come I can't stay off the leash thing and do interestin' things like chasin' birds, or investigatin' all the smells that were in the grass stuff. Did I mention that grass is soft ta sit on?

I was sittin' there mindin' my own business an watchin' the hoops thing. Then I smelled someone familiar comin' over to the bench. It was the little boy that I found that got his foot caught in the tree roots. Him and me are buds an I was really excited ta smell him. He picked me up and gave me a big squeezing hug. I almost couldn't breathe.

His mom was there an she told him ta be play nice with me. Danny said that the little boys name is Eric. He's a nice little human. He don't pull on my ears or tail. If the baby is like him, then maybe I won't have ta hate it. I don't think that's gonna happen though.

Eric an his mom decided that they wanted ta go ta the duck pond an feed the ducks. How come no one ever feeds me? The ducks are dumb anyways, all they do is swim around in the water and make dumb noises.

Danny said that I could go with Eric if I wanted to. That was fine with me. I was bored just sittin' around watchin' Danny lose the game to Mac and Flack. I guess bein' the boss means ya get ta win all the time.

We went ta the pond an the ducks was all there. Eric an his mom started ta throw bread crumbs for the ducks. Bread is a dumb thing ta eat. I like steak better then bread. How come birds don't eat steak or pizza?

Anyways I was laying there bein' a good dog when something started ta bite at my tail. I tried ta move away but something keep hurtin' my tail. It was one of those birds that Danny calls a pigeon. I was barkin' and growlin' at it and tellin' it ta leave me alone. It finally flew away an I wanted ta chase it. How come it was tryin' ta hurt me when I didn't do nothin' bad?

Eric's mom was laughin' at me. See… I told you that I don't get no respect from no one! She said that some of the bread crumbs got in my tail an the pigeon was peckin' it cause it was hungry. I don't care if it was hungry that hurt! First… I get kicked by the baby, an now the stupid birds try to eat my tail. It ain't right. All the humans can do is laugh too.

Eric had a new bouncy ball for me, an I got ta go off the leash an play with him for awhile. Danny an the other guys finished there game an came ta find us. Danny said I was ta play gentle with Eric cause he's a little guy. I know that! How come Danny thinks I don't know nothin' important?

Eric's mom had ta tell the guys all about the pigeon's. They all laughed except for Mac. I noticed that he don't laugh too much. He smiled at me. He picked me up when it was time to go home, an he said real quiet that he didn't blame me for bein' upset by the pigeons. How did he know that I was upset? I thought that humans didn't smell as good as dogs. It was scary to be held by him, but he was nice. Danny was laughin' at me again.

We got back to the apartment an the girls were back, so Danny told them all about the pigeons in the park an they all laughed too. Mitzi didn't laugh at me, she said she hates those birds and then she licked my face. I decided that my tail didn't hurt no more.

Lindsay said that everyone one had ta be quiet cause the Peyton person had an announcement to make. I noticed that the Mac person was smellin' nervous. I never noticed him smellin' nervous before. It was weird. Peyton said that she an Mac was gonna get married like Danny an Lindsay. Everybody was all excited, an Danny asked Mac how come he didn't tell the guys when they was playing hoops. The Mac person said that Peyton wanted ta tell everyone. Flack said something ta him about bein' whipped. Stella hit him on the head an the Mac person just stared at him. Danny said he better be careful or he'd lose his job. What does whipped mean anyway?

Mitzi got ta stay with me cause all the humans decided ta go out ta dinner as a celebration. I asked Mitzi how come we never get ta go out ta eat and she said she didn't know. I think it's just because the humans are selfish. It was fun ta stay with Mitzi though, she's fun ta be with. I think she'll be my only friend when the baby comes cause Danny and Lindsay will pay all their attention to it. Mitzi says that they'll stil love me too. I hope she's right!


	30. Sibling Rivalry

_**A/n here is the next chapter in the adventures of Rex. Thank again to all who have been so kind in there feedback and for all the ideas you've given me.**_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended with this posting.**_

**Sibling Rivalry**

My humans are all nervous. I heard Danny say it was because Lindsay is three days overdue. What does overdue mean? I think the baby is just plain rude. Danny said it would be coming very soon an I been waitin' days an days for it to come, an it ain't been born yet. I think it's just trying ta get all the attention from Danny an Lindsay. Mitzi says that's not true. I wonder if she's been talkin' to the baby too?

Lindsay says she wishes it would hurry up and be born. The Mac person made her stay home from the lab two weeks ago. She said that he said it was cause of stress. What's stress? I hear the humans talk about it all the time, an I don't know what it is. Lindsay was really unhappy an mad at the Mac person. I don't like it that he made Lindsay unhappy. Danny said she would get over it and realize that he was right. Lindsay told Danny to back off. Danny is really nervous all the time now. He says he never knows if Montana is gonna be happy or mad. Anyway, she stopped bein' mad at Mac, an said that he was right. I don't care if he was right, he don't have ta make Lindsay upset.

This morning Danny had to go out on a case really early, before the sun came back. He told me that I was ta watch out for Lindsay, an that the Flack person would be comin' over at lunch time ta check up on us. I don't need no one ta check up on us. I can take care of everything.

It was weird though, Lindsay was messin' around in the baby's room. She was moving baby clothes into the dresser thing, an sweeping the floor. Yesterday she didn't want ta do nothing but watch somethin' called daytime television. She did all kinds of stuff ta clean the apartment. Why do ya want ta be so clean all the time?

The Flack person came at lunch time. He told Lindsay that if he had to play babysitter she might as well feed him.

"Gee Flack… are you always so charming when you visit your friends?"

"Danny is the one that wanted me to make sure you were okay, so I figure eating some of his food is fair payback."

"Oh alright, I'll make us a couple of sandwiches. Why don't you play with Rex?"

"Do I have to?"

Hey I don't want ta play with him if he don't like me!

"Oh come on Flack he's just a -"

Lindsay went dark in the face and yelled. It freaked me out an she smelled really scared. The Flack person was pretty freaked out too.

"Lindsay what's wrong?"

"I'm in labor, what did you think!"

I ain't ever heard Lindsay yell like that, not even at Danny. Flack was trying to get her to sit down, but she said they had to go to the hospital. They were ignoring me. I decided to go under the couch; they were making me really nervous.

"Lindsay why don't you just sit down and relax. I'm sure the pain will go away if you just relax."

"Flack… shut up and take me to the hospital."

Lindsay and Flack went out the door and they forgot that I was there! How come everyone always forgets about me when somethin' excitin' happens? What's labor anyway?"

I had ta wait for a long time, an Lindsay an Flack never came back. The sun was gone when the Adam person came to my place. He picked up all my stuff an said that I was ta go stay with Stacey an Greg. I didn't want ta go without Danny an Lindsay an I tried ta tell him so, but he don't listen ta me just like all the other humans.

Anyways we got to Stacey an Greg's place an Mitzi was there waitin' for me. I guess it was okay to stay there since Mitzi was there. The humans stood around talkin about the baby. Adam said that it hadn't been born yet. Stacey an Greg took me an Mitzi on a walk an then it was time ta sleep. I didn't want ta sleep.

"Hey Rex, are you okay?"

"Yeah baby… I'm okay."

"How come you aren't sleeping?"

"I ain't tired."

"Don't worry the baby will be here soon, an the Lindsay and Danny will be back."

"I ain't worried bout that."

"Okay… if you want, you can stay in my bed tonight."

I decided that sleepin' next to Mitzi was better then stayin' alone so I went over to her bed. I like ta be next to her, she smells good. She licked my face an I decided ta sleep.

When we woke up Stacey an Greg were awake an they were really happy. The said that the baby was here an they were goin' ta see it an Lindsay an Danny. We didn't get ta go with them. Greg said we weren't allowed in the hospital. How come dogs ain't allowed in the same places as humans? I'm a good dog, I don't cause no trouble, an neither does Mitzi.

We had ta wait for another day an finally Danny an Lindsay came back to our place. Danny said that we was gonna have a welcome home party for the baby the next day. Lindsay was sittin' on the couch thing when Danny brought me into the apartment. She told me to come over to the couch an see the baby. I didn't want ta go. I don't care about no baby. I went to the couch cause I'm a good dog, an I always do what I'm supposed ta do.

Lindsay said I could get on the couch, so I went up there an there was a new smell by Lindsay. She was holdin' somethin' in her arms. I decided to sniff it an find out what it was. It didn't smell too bad. It was sleepin' an was really quiet.

"I think he likes her Montana."

"Well she is beautiful!"

"Yeah… she is, just like her mother." Danny leaned over the baby an me to do the kissin' thing. I decided that wasn't so bad to watch.

"Hey Montana, maybe the baby is magic, Rex isn't runnin' away like he always does when I kiss you."

"Maybe he decided it wasn't so bad, or Mitzi licking his face all the time changed his mind."

Naw I don't care about the kissin' thing no more. I just want the baby to stay quiet.

I thought that everything was goin' ta be okay, but I was wrong. The baby cried a lot an Lindsay was always runnin' to take care of it. How come she don't run like that when I bark? She also tells me that I have ta be quiet all the time. Then the next day after the baby came home I had ta go get on the bed an bark at Danny an Lindsay in the morning. They forgot to feed me, an I was hungry. Danny was mad when I woke them up, but I was gonna tell him what I thought about it. I ran away from him when he got out of the bed. I went into the kitchen and barked at my bowl. He finally got that I was hungry.

Lindsay came out of the baby's room when I was done with breakfast. She picked me up an took me over to the couch. She sat down with me an told me that she an Danny were sorry that they forgot about me. She said that since the baby was new, they had to get used to having her around. She said that the baby needed her an Danny to take care of her an feed her. Lindsay said that the baby couldn't do anything for itself. She said that we was all a family together, an that we had to take care of each other. I can do that!

Everybody from the lab came over to the apartment to see the baby. Stacey an Greg were there with Mitzi too. Flack was tryin' ta get Danny to tell him the baby's name, but Danny said it was a surprise for later.

All the girls were taking turns holdin' that baby, an the guys were talkin' about work an the lab an the game on to television box. Lindsay had the baby's cradle in the livin' room an when the baby went back to sleep she put her in the cradle. Mitzi said that she seemed to be a nice baby. I wasn't listenin' to her. I was noticin' that the Mac person was goin' over to the cradle. I didn't want him to get near my baby girl, so I had to bark an growl and tell him to stay away. He wasn't goin' near her!

_**A/n as you can see the baby is a girl. I have already decided on a name for her. I propose a kind of a contest though; the first person to guess the name correctly in their review gets to have guest appearance in the story. You decide if you want to be human or canine. If you want to be human then tell me if you want to use your own name or if I should make one up. If you want to be a canine then tell me what gender, name and breed. Oh... and the name won't be Aiden**_


	31. What's in a name?

_A/n okay everyone, here is the next chapter. This will be the last update before my surgery. The name of the baby will be announced as part of the chapter. So read on gentle reader!_

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended as I don't own anything but the dogs and other human characters._

**What's in a name?**

"Rex… bad dog… stop growling at Mac! What has gotten into you today?"

I ain't a bad dog. I don't care what Lindsay says. I kept tellin' Mac ta stay away. He may be the top dog at the lab, but he ain't goin' ta get near or touch baby Claire.

"Hey boy… stop growlin' he ain't gonna hurt the baby."

"Danny… what's up with the dog? Have you been trainin' him to be your watch dog?"

The Stella person smacked the Flack person on the head again an everyone was laughin'. Then the Mac person said that it was okay for me to watch over the baby, cause she can't do nothin' for herself.

"So are ya goin' to tell us the name, or do we hafta guess," the Flack person was asking Danny. Lindsay picked me up an made me stay with her. Mac was holdin' Claire an I was goin' ta watch him close.

"You want to do the honors Montana or should I?"

"You tell him Danny."

"We decided to call her Claire."

The Mac person was lookin' at Danny an Lindsay like he was confused. I know what that's like; I get confused all the time by my humans.

"Danny I really don't -"

"I hope you ain't mad Mac."

"No I'm not mad, just confused. Why did you pick Claire?"

"Yeah Danny… you tryin' to suck up to the boss."

The Flack person sure is a smart ass. I told Mitzi that an she laughed. Girls find the weirdest things funny don't ya think.

"No I'm not, see on September 10th 2001 I was brand new in the lab, just been there a month. Mac brought me in off the street. Anyway, I was working a murder near the towers, and we had just left the financial building were the victim worked. There was a woman that was getting hassled on the street by a couple of knuckle heads, and my partner and I took them down. She asked me my name and I guess she told Mac about what I did, cause he showed up on my door step that night with a six pack and a pizza and we watched the game."

"It was weird havin' the boss come over like that, but he said that he knew he'd made a good choice in bringing me into the lab, and that he was grateful that I helped his wife. Of course I told him that I didn't know who she was until after we arrested those guys. He said he knew that, but he was grateful anyway. I really liked her, she was a nice woman. I couldn't believe it when I heard the news that she was killed in the attacks the next day."

What attacks, I didn't know why everyone was so sad all of a sudden. I tried ta ask Mitzi, but she didn't know either.

Then the Flack person asked Mac if that was how come Danny gets away with murder at the lab, an everyone was laughin' again and not smellin' so sad. I'm glad cause I don't like it when the humans smell sad, it makes me nervous. So I guess that Claire is a special name an after that the Mac person wouldn't let any of the guys take the baby away from him. The Peyton person had her arm around him an they was lookin' at each other like Danny and Lindsay do. I wonder if I get to go to their wedding too. I hope that if I do, I don't have ta stand up in front of everyone like at Danny an Lindsay's wedding. That was embarrasin'!

I kept watchin' Mac with Claire an he didn't do nothin' ta hurt her or make her cry so I decided that since she had a special name that Mac liked, an that he was happy, it was okay for him to hold her. He has to stay where I can see though. I was goin' ta watch out for the Flack person too, sometimes ya can't trust him, an he ain't serious.

Mitzi said that I'm an overprotective big brother. I ain't bein' overprotective. Danny an Lindsay an Mac said that Claire has to have lots of help. What does overprotective mean? Mitzi likes to call me names an laugh at me. I think she has an attitude problem, like Lindsay says about Danny when she does the teasin' thing.

Anyways, everyone stayed for a long time at our place, an we had lots ta eat and there was some music an presents for Claire.

How come Claire gets presents when she comes ta live with us? I didn't get no presents when I came to live with Danny. It ain't fair. Then the Peyton person came over an picked me up. She said that I was a very good dog to be protective, but that Mac wasn't goin' ta hurt the baby. I guess she knows cause she knows Mac. She gave me a treat from her purse thing, an then she gave me a new chew toy. It was cool.

Mitzi said that I'm spoiled. I ain't spoiled, how come everyone tells me that. Anyway, Mitzi an me went out on the balcony thing, cause it was nice outside. We talked lots about the baby an the party. Mitzi said that the baby smelled good an was a good baby. I hope that she is right, an that the baby don't do things like pull on my ears an puke all over me. I hope that we can play together soon.

_**A/n the winner of the name contest is bethsmom. **_


	32. A Picnic in the Park

_**A/n hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and your kind comments to me. The surgery went well and since I am doped up on pain killers and bored, I decided to write. If Rex is a little stranger than usual, blame it on the narcotics. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY. I just play around in the universe with Rex and Mitzi. **_

**A Picnic in the Park **

Danny said that we was goin' to a special party at the park today. He said that it was for Memorial Day. What's Memorial Day? He said that all of our friends were goin' ta be there, an that it was goin' ta be Claire's first visit to the park.

It's been lots of days since Claire got born an came ta live with me. She cries a lot, but she's sleeps a lot too. She always stays in the crib thing, or gets to be held by Lindsay or Danny. How come she doesn't walk? I tried ta ask Danny, but he don't listen ta me as per usual. I think maybe she's just lazy. Mitzi says that little babies can't walk, but I don't know if I believe that, I been walkin' for my whole life!

Danny an Lindsay also pushes her around in a baby carriage. It looks like fun ta ride in, an I wanted ta go in there with Claire, but Lindsay said no. Danny laughed when I tried ta jump up. It was too high though. Mitzi said that the baby carriage was only for Claire to ride in. How come she gets special things to ride in like a car seat, an I just get dumped in the back? It ain't fair.

Claire likes the music like me. Lindsay was singin' somethin' called a lullaby the other day an it was real pretty to hear. She said that music soothes the savage beast. I don't know what that means, but Danny went to sleep on the couch when Lindsay was singin' to Claire. I guess maybe that means that he's a savage beast. What is a savage beast? It sounds like somethin' mean, but Danny ain't mean. Mostly he just makes me an Lindsay laugh.

Anyways… we got to go to the Memorial Day thing at the park. There was lots of really great smellin' food, an all the guys from da lab was there. The Hawkes person was there, an he picked me up as soon as we got there to take me to see his new girlfriend. I didn't want ta go cause I'm supposed ta watch out for Claire, but then I got ta meet Samantha. She was nice an she gave me one of the hot dogs on her plate. I decided that Danny can watch over Claire for a little while. Hawkes said that next time he wasn't goin' ta give me to Samantha, cause she was to busy pattin' my head an feedin' me to pay attention ta him. Hey... he just has to learn ta take care of himself!

The Eric person was there, an he played some bouncy ball with me while all the humans sat around at tables an talked bout the lab an other stuff. Mitzi came with Greg an Stacey. She played bouncy ball with me an Eric. It was fun. Then the Flack person came with Stella, an I decided ta go back ta the table an stay close ta Claire. Mac was talkin' ta Lindsay bout the wedding. He said that Peyton was takin' care of it an he was stayin' out of it. The Peyton person musta heard what he said cause threw an olive at him, an he grabbed her an did the kissin' thing. How come all the humans do that in public. It ain't dignified. Mitzi says that I'm too uptight. What's uptight? She licked my face an everyone was laughin' but I decided that I don't care cause I'm on guard duty. They can laugh all they want.

There was a new person that stopped at the table that Danny an Lindsay seemed ta know. Danny was talkin' to her an the man with her.

"Hey guys…. This is Dr. Kathleen Meyers. She is Claire's new pediatrician. We just had an appointment with her about a week ago." Danny said.

"Danny I told you last week to call me Kathy. This is my husband Roger and my little boy Shawn."

"Okay, I'll remember. Anyway this is the gang from work, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, his girlfriend Samantha Richards, Dr. Peyton Driscoll, Det. Mac Taylor, Det. Stella Bonasera, Det Donald Flack, Adam Ross, and his date, Carla Weston."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Why don't you join us if you don't have other plans?"

So there was two more humans an another small human ta watch out for. Danny was tellin' them about me an Mac when Claire came home, an everyone was laughin'. How come they all laugh at me, when they do lots of stuff more stupid then me? The Kathy person said that I was cute, an she picked me up an was pattin' my head. She smelled nice, so I decided that she was okay ta take care of Claire. How come babies hafta have special doctors? I asked Mitzi when the Kathy person put me down, an she said that Stacey said that babies have ta go ta the doctor lots of times cause they might get sick. I never get sick, babies must be real fragile. I guess that means I hafta make sure to smell Claire everyday so that if she gets sick then I can tell Danny.

Mitzi an I played some more with Eric, an Shawn. He was good an didn't pull on my ears or tail. Mitzi said I'm paranoid. What does that mean? I think she's just bein' a smart ass like Danny. The humans was talkin' to the Kathy person, an hearing all about how she met Roger in medical school. How come humans have special schools for everything? Kathy said that Roger was something called a general surgeon. I don't think I like the sound of that at all. He smelled nice, so I guess its okay ta have him near Claire, but he better be careful.

Anyways… there was lots of music an lots of humans walkin' around in somethin' called a uniform. They smelled scary like the Mac person so I stayed away from them. There was somethin' called a special tribute to the soldiers in Iraq. Where's Iraq? There was also a tribute for all the veterans. Danny said one time that the Mac person was in a place called Beirut. I tried to find out from Mitzi where that was, but she didn't know. Danny said that Mac got hurt by other mean humans. How come ya gotta be mean an hurt each other? How come ya can't just sit down an have a grilled hot dog an talk like we was doin'? I think it would be easier.

Pretty soon it was time ta go home. Danny an Lindsay said that we would see Kathy an Roger an Shawn in the park again when it was time for the Fourth of July. How come humans got ta have special dates an parties for everythin'? I ain't complainin' cause I like the food. It's just weird!


	33. Smelly diapers, and a new babysitter

_A/n here is the next chapter of the adventures of Rex._

**Smelly Diapers, and a new babysitter.**

Mitzi came ta visit me. She said she came ta see Claire, not me. Why does she gotta be such a smart ass? Stacey an Greg went on a trip ta California for somethin' called an anniversary. Mitzi said that meant that they was married for five years. That sounds like a really long time.

Anyways, I was happy that Mitzi was gonna stay with me for a whole week. I like the way she smells, don't make a big deal out of it okay! She says that she likes the way I smell to. I think she just has to say everythin' I do cause she likes ta tease me.

Lindsay said that since Claire was two months old now, we was goin' ta have a new person in the apartment ta take care of her. Lindsay said she was goin' back ta work for a few days a week, an Claire had ta have a babysitter.

The babysitter is really nice. Her name is Kelly an she don't disrespect me. She has lots of dogs at home an she knows how ta treat me. She always brings doggy treats with me, an we get ta go on walks with Claire to the park. She plays with me too.

The Mac person was really funny though. Danny said that he did somethin' called a background check on all the girls that wanted the job of takin' care of Claire. Lindsay said that they didn't need to do a background check. She said that Kelly was the only one that got the Rex seal of approval. I had ta growl at her, an show my teeth when she said that, cause she didn't smell serious. She smelled like Danny when he's a smart ass. What does background check mean? I asked Mitzi an she said she didn't know.

Kelly likes ta read an she read out loud ta Claire, an Mitzi an me. She has a really nice voice an she reads funny stories ta us. I think that Claire likes ta hear the stories, too. She never cries when the Kelly person reads ta her.

Anyways… the sun went away again an the Kelly person went home after Lindsay an Danny came back from da lab. Mitzi an me was out on the balcony, but we had ta go back inside an have somethin' ta eat. After the Kelly person left Claire was somethin' called fussy? Lindsay put her in the crib thing an I decided ta check an see if Claire was okay.

Lindsay had done the diaper change thing an man could I smell it tonight. I didn't think that nothin' was more smelly then a nose full of garbage but I was wrong! I decided that I was going to go hide under the bed, cause the smell was worse then the time that Lindsay was doing the pukin' thing an I licked her face.

Soon it was time for bed an Mitzi came lookin' for me. She said that it was okay to come out an go to sleep. I decided not ta go back ta Claire's room. Mitzi said she smelled it too, but she wasn't goin' ta hide under the bed. We went ta lay down in my doggy bed. I couldn't sleep though.

"Rex, how come you're so restless. Don't you want to sleep?"

"I don't know, somethin' ain't right tonight."

"Are you sure you're not being paranoid, everything is okay."

"No it ain't. I 'm goin' ta go check on Claire." 

"I thought that you didn't like the smell in there."

"It don't matter, I can smell somethin' else. Can't ya smell it too?"

Mitzi said that she could. I decided ta go ta Claire's room an find out what was wrong. It was dark but I didn't have ta see Claire when I got in her room to tell that something was wrong. I didn't know what it was but it was really scary.

I went into Danny and Lindsay room an jumped up on the bed an started ta bark. Mitzi came in an was barkin' at them too. Danny finally woke up an he kept askin' us what was wrong. He smelled mad, but I didn't care. Then Claire started ta cry an Lindsay woke up too.

They went ta Claire's room an Lindsay picked her up. Danny was touching her an he said somethin' about how she had a fever. Then she did the pukin' thing all over Lindsay an the next thing I know they was runnin' around an tryin' ta help Claire.

"Danny we have to take her to the hospital she's sick."

"We're not goin' to the hospital. We'll take her to one of those night time pediatric places."

"I'm scared Danny!"

"I know baby, I am too. Let's just go now and we can call Dr. Meyers when we get there okay."

"Okay… but let's hurry."

They went out the door an Danny said that I had ta stay at the apartment. I didn't want ta stay but Danny made me.

"She's going to be okay Rex."

"Danny said that they was goin' ta take her ta a different doctor. I like the Kathy person. What is this doctor don't smell right?"

"She's going to be okay and soon she'll be back and smelling right."

I hope she's right. I went back ta my doggy bed an Mitzi came with me. She talked ta me for a long time about all the things we was goin' ta do when Claire came back. She said that we was goin' ta have lots of fun times with Danny an Claire an Lindsay. She said that the Kelly person would be back to read to us again soon an play with us.

I guess that I went ta sleep cause when Danny an Lindsay came back with Claire, the sun was back again. Danny picked me up an said that I was a good boy. Lindsay put Claire in her bed cause she was doin' the sleepin' thing. She still smelled sick, but Danny said that Claire was goin' ta be okay. After a long time Lindsay came out an picked me up. She hugged me, an she had the wet, salty things on her face again. She said that I was a hero again cause I helped Claire. Danny an Lindsay said thank you ta Mitzi an hugged her.

Mitzi licked my face when Lindsay put me down again an she said that I was her hero too. I didn't do nothin' special. I just wanted Claire to be okay. Mitzi said I should stop bein' modest. What does modest mean?


	34. He hurt him!

_**A/n here is something a little different for the adventures of Rex. It begins with a different POV. Let me know what you think. Thanks again to all who continue to support the story. You're all great. The winner of the name contest makes her debut in this chapter. The name of the character is April**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only the dogs and other original characters.**_

**He hurt him!**

**Mitzi's POV**

Rex had to go to the vet today and I'm scared. Stacey said he would be okay, but that the vet had to help him.

We were at the park with Danny and Lindsay and Claire. My humans took me there with Eric and his mother Sharon. Rex was complaining about Claire as usual, and I was trying to listen without laughing at him. He won't admit that he loves Claire. I don't know why. Everyone loves her; she is a very sweet baby.

We were sitting next to each other and waiting for Lindsay to open the picnic basket so that we could eat some of the treats she made. Flack and Sheldon came into the park and took Danny away for a game of hoops.

Lindsay was talking to Sharon and Stacey when a man came up to us. He didn't smell right and Rex started to bark at him. The man was really close to Claire. She was lying on the blanket next to Lindsay.

Lindsay was telling the man to get away, that she was a police officer. This seemed to make the man mad, and I think he had something called a gun that he showed Lindsay. She didn't have her gun and all the women were starting to smell scared. Rex was barking and the man yelled something at him. He bit the man's leg and the man kicked him in the head.

Rex fell down and didn't move. I was scared, but I started to bark at the man too. Then one of the horse police man came up and the man ran away. The horse police man asked Lindsay if she were okay. She was holding Claire and crying.

I ran over to Rex and licked him. He didn't move or talk to me. It was so scary. Claire was crying and then Danny was there. He and Flack talked to the other police guy and Danny was going to chase after the man, but Lindsay made him stay. She said that Rex was hurt. Danny picked Rex up and I smelled how upset he was.

Sheldon and Flack said that they would get the guy, and that Danny should take Rex to the vet. We all got in the cars and they took Rex away to the vet.

I don't want to be here. I want to go see Rex. Stacey is talking on the phone. She says that Rex will be okay and that we can go see him.

**Rex's POV**

I can't believe it; I'm in the vet place again. I woke up an man did my head hurt. How come some humans are so mean? I ain't gonna let no one hurt Claire, or Lindsay or any of my friends. My head really hurts an I decided ta tell someone about it.

A female human came in the room an started ta talk ta me. She said that her name was April an she was goin' ta help the vet take care of me. She said that I got hurt in the head, but I was goin' ta be okay. She said they did somethin' called an x-ray an I didn't have no broken bones.

My head still hurts; I don't think they checked good enough. I tried ta tell the April person that I wanted Danny an Mitzi an Lindsay an all my friends, but she didn't listen ta me.

The vet person came in an he said that I could have somethin' that would make the pain go away. I didn't want a shot. I don't like those needle things, they hurt. Then April person started ta talk ta me. She smelled good, like a really nice person. She asked me about my family an she said that I done a really good thing that day. I didn't feel any shot so I guess the vet didn't give me one. After awhile though, I was sleepy an my head didn't hurt so much no more.

When I woke up again, Danny was there. He brought Mitzi with him. She smelled really scared an upset. He put her down next ta me an she licked my face lots. He didn't laugh at me this time, an his face looked all wet like when Lindsay does the cryin' thing. I ain't seen him do the cryin' thing since I first smelled Lindsay on him. I hope she didn't make him sad again.

He patted my head an said. "Good dog!"

Of course I'm a good dog. Why does it take him so long ta figure that out? Mitzi was layin' up next ta me.

"Hey baby, don't be scared okay."

"I am. You got hurt and it was really scary."

"I don't remember what happened."

"There was a bad man and he tried to hurt Lindsay and Claire. Mac told us he was on drugs and looking for money."

"What does bein' on drugs mean?"

"I don't know. I guess it makes you mean to other people."

"Oh… did Mac arrest him."

"Yeah, Danny said that he was really mad. He said that Mac said that no one messes with his family and especially Claire. He said that the man was going to rot in jail for the rest of his life if he had anything to do with it. "

"Mac smells scary don't you think."

"Yeah… but in a good way, not like that guy that kicked you. I heard Danny say that he was surprised that Mac didn't kill the guy."

"I wish I could find him. I would bite him again for trying ta hurt Claire an Lindsay."

The April person came in an said that I was goin' ta have ta stay there for the night, but that I would be okay. Danny made the vet let Mitzi stay with me. I was glad because my head was hurtin' me a little an she's nice ta be around. I hope Claire is okay without me there.

_**A/n I couldn't really hurt Rex, now could I. Please let me know what you think about the changing POV and the little bit of Rex Angst. **_


	35. Ice Cream

_A/n hey guys, here is more from Rex. He says thanks to all the reviews the story gets. I say thanks to _

_all who support this story and to all who let me bounce my ideas off them. Thanks again to Katknits00 for all of her ideas for Rex. _

_Disclaimer: I own only Rex, Mitzi and other original characters, so please don't sue me._

_**Ice cream **_

Mitzi said that we was goin' ta have a party at my place after I got home from the vet. She said that Lindsay said that they was goin' ta have all the guys from da lab over. She said that Eric, an Kelly an Kathy was gonna be there too. She said that I was a hero again, cause I protected my family. I hafta watch over Lindsay, an Claire an Danny cause it's the right thing to do, not cause I'm a hero. Mitzi just laughs at me when I say stuff like that. She really is a smart ass, don't ya think?

So Danny came ta the vet place ta pick me up. The April person was really nice she gave me a kiss on the head, an gave me a doggy treat ta have on the way back ta the apartment. Mitzi said I was spoiled an how come she didn't get a treat. I told her that I was the one that got hurt, so I deserved a doggy treat.

It was a nice day ta go for a ride an Danny let us have the windows down on the way home. I like how the city sounds. It's funny ta listen ta the horns honk an people swearin' at each other. Danny says that it wouldn't be New York if everyone was nice ta each other. Mitzi said we was both crazy, but I noticed that she was smilin' at the noise too.

She told me bout how Claire was, an she said that no one went around her that wasn't supposed ta. I'm glad ta be back in my own place lookin' after Claire, cause she needs help. I just wonder when she is goin' ta walk so we can play together. Mitzi said that she wants ta play with Claire too.

When we got ta the apartment all my friends was there. The Mac person was the first one ta pick me up. It was scary ta be held by him, but he said that I was the best protector Claire could have. He said that Lindsay an Danny was lucky ta have me. He said that Mitzi was a good helper for Claire too. I think that if dogs could blush, Mitzi would'a blushed.

There was lots of food that both dogs an humans could eat. Lindsay was doin' the teasin' thing with Danny about all the pizza he got. I was glad there was a lot. We had some steaks an hot dogs. The humans got their own cake an ice cream. Danny said that there was a special treat for me an Mitzi an the little dog that Peyton brought. His name is Spike an Peyton said he is a miniature pinscher. He thought he was the center of attention, an Peyton had to tell him to hush up. I can't believe that someone could be that rude. Danny said you're supposed ta be polite in someone else's house.

Anyways… everyone was there an we was havin' a good time together. The funniest thing for me an Mitzi was Flack. I was mindin' my own business keepin' an eye on Spike, so that he didn't mess with Claire cause she was on the floor in the middle of the room with everyone talkin' that stupid baby talk ta her. She smiled at me when we got home. Mitzi said it was just gas, but I think she was just jealous.

So I was playin' with Mitzi an Eric when Danny started ta laugh at the Flack person.

"Hey Flack can't you wait for everyone else ta have some cake."

"Your house is my house Messer; remember you said that, so you're food is my food, especially the ice cream."

I saw Flack puttin' ice cream in a bowl thing. Danny was tryin' ta tell him to wait just a damn minute, but as usual Flack don't listen ta no one. How come he's so selfish?

So the Flack person starts eatin' the ice cream, an pretty soon he looks like I felt when I tasted the puke stuff on Lindsay before Claire came. The Flack person went all dark in the face an grabbed a glass for some water.

"Hey… I told ya not to be so greedy."

"What the freakin' hell was that Messer?"

"Hey Flack you want to watch the language around the kids."

"Shut up Messer, what is that?"

"It's Frozen Paws, a special ice cream made for dogs. They sell it in the freezer section next to real ice cream."

"It tastes like s- crap Messer, what's in it?"

"For one thing there ain't no sugar in it."

Mitzi an me was laughin' I decided that was the best punishment for Flack to try an steal my treats. He was lookin' at us real weird an he said to Danny.

"Hey Messer, I think those dogs are laughin' at me."

"No their not, dogs don't laugh ya putz."

Me an Mitzi decided ta go ta Claire's room an go under the crib thing. I like ta sleep there now, an it's a good place ta hide from the humans. We kept laughin' at the Flack person.

Lindsay called us out ta the kitchen a few minutes later, an we got ta have some of the ice cream that Flack tried ta steal. I thought it was good an so did Mitzi. I want ta have this every day. Do ya think Danny will let me?

_A/n miniature pinschers do exist and they will act like puppies all there lives if they are treated well, but if they are spoiled they turn into little Napoleons in their homes. _


	36. Claire's first Christmas

_A/n hey everyone. Thanks again to all who continue to support this story. All feedback is welcomed and appreciated_

_Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me but the dogs and other original characters_

**Claire's first Christmas**

Danny said we was goin' ta have a very special Christmas this year. He said that is was Claire's first Christmas. He said that we was goin' ta go ta his mom an dad's for Christmas dinner.

I was on the floor with Claire. She turns over real good now. Danny said that soon she will be able ta crawl. What does crawl mean? I hope it means that she will walk soon so that we can play bouncy ball.

It was lots of days ago. I think it was before the Thanksgivin' time again, an the Flack person was here ta watch the game with Danny. Me an Claire was on the floor, an the first time she did the turnin' over thing Danny got all excited, an he picked Claire up an was goin' on an on bout how great she was an what big girl she was, an all kinds a dumb stuff in that baby talk voice. He sure got weird after Claire got born. Lindsay came runnin' in ta the livin' room ta find out how come everyone was makin' so much noise. Danny told her what Claire done, an she starts talkin' ta her just like Danny.

It was stupid, so I decided ta show them that she didn't do such a hard thing. Flack was lookin' at me an he said ta Danny.

"Hey Messer I think the puppy is jealous of Claire, look at what he's doin'."

Then Danny asked me how come when he tells me ta roll over I never do it. I told him that I'm goin' ta do it when I feel like it. I don't do tricks like the dumb animals at the circus thing on the television box. I ain't a puppy, I'm a dog!

Anyways… the Flack person was laughin' at me an I really wanted ta give him a little nip on the leg, but I'm a good boy. I decided ta go back an sit next ta Lindsay cause she was holdin' Claire.

It's time ta go ta dinner. Lindsay has been runnin' around cookin' all day. Danny said she don't hafta do that, but Lindsay said that ya don't go ta dinner at Christmas time empty handed. I think she's right. I like lots of food.

When we got ta the house where Danny's mom an Dad lived, it was kinda scary for me cause there was lots of new smells ta investigate. I like the Mom person though, she's nice. She gave me a doggie treat as soon as we got there. Danny said she don't gotta do that, an I told him that if she wanted ta give me treats that was okay with me. The mom person was holdin' on ta Claire an talkin' stupid like the rest of the humans. How come ya do stuff like that? Mitzi says that babies make humans act silly an she sure is right.

There was lots of other small humans an big humans at the mom person's house. I had ta make sure they smelled right before Claire could get held by anyone. Danny thought it was funny, an his mom said ta stop laughin' at me cause I was a good boy an it was my job ta look out for Claire. I think I like the mom person.

When it was time ta eat there was a big table for the humans, an a little one for the small humans. They wanted me ta stay at their table, an I decided that was the best thing cause I could get more food from the small humans. There was an empty place at one side of the big people table. Danny's mom said that it was for Louie. Everyone was sad for a little while, an then we got ta eat. I don't get it, how come everyone was upset. Maybe I'll ask Mitzi.

After the dinner was over it was time ta sing carols. They sang my favorite one called Jingle bells, but they messed it up. I heard it on the radio thing an I liked it with the dogs singin' the song. It's my favorite. Lindsay always tells Danny to change the station when it comes on. I guess she don't like my singin' I think I sing good an so does Danny.

Pretty soon it was time for sleep. The mom person said we all had ta go ta bed or Santa wouldn't come. I still don't know it I believe in him, but I decided ta go ta sleep just in case. I missed Mitzi, but Stacey an Greg are gonna come see us the next day so I decided that sleep would make the time go by faster to see Mitzi.

There was lots of presents by the Christmas tree when we got up. Claire got lots of stuff like new clothes an toys. How come humans gotta wear so many different clothes all the time? Can't ya just wear the same things? I never have different fur, an it's just fine with me. Claire didn't care about toys; she wanted ta play with the fancy paper on the presents. I think she's right, playin' with the paper is lots more fun.

The snow was done when it was time ta go home. After we got back, Mitzi an Greg an Stacey came ta see me. Danny said that since the sun was out an it wasn't snowin', that he an Greg would take Mitzi an me ta the park for awhile. Claire didn't come, Danny said she is too little to be out in the cold for a long time. How come humans hafta stay inside when they're babies?

I was glad that Mitzi was there, I missed her.


	37. A new beginning

_**A/n thanks again to all who have supported the story and given me good ideas for Rex's adventures. **_

_**Having said that it is my sad duty to tell you that this is the last chapter of the story. The muse has kind of deserted me and I don't want to start repeating myself. I love the little guy and he will live on in infamy in the pages of Fan Fiction. Again thanks to all who've read and reviewed and invested time in the little guy. You are all great; it's been fun, so let's go out on a high note.**_

_**Disclaimer: For the last time, I own nothing people.**_

**A new beginning **

Claire is doin' the crawlin' thing real good now. She gets in ta my stuff all the time. She grabbed my favorite chew toy. Now I know that I'm supposed ta watch after her, but I ain't gonna let her take my chew toy.

Lindsay got real mad cause when Claire took the chew toy. I tried ta pull her way by bitin' the clothes thing she wore an pullin' on it. I wasn't bitin' Claire, but Lindsay said I was a bad dog. Danny came in ta the livin' room ta see what was the matter. He told Lindsay that Claire took my chew toy. At least he don't accuse me of doin' nothin' bad. Lindsay said she was sorry, but that Claire didn't know not ta play with the toy. Lindsay said she didn't want Claire ta touch the toy anyway cause it has germs. It don't have germs. What are germs?

Anyways… I like that Claire gets ta crawl cause she can play some with me, but she don't know how ta play bouncy ball. I tried ta tell her, but she just grabbed at my ears. I'm too fast though, an she can't pull on them. Danny said that would change when she could walk. He said she would be fast too. I ain't sure that I want her ta walk now. Danny just laughed at me. I don't get no respect from no one.

Lindsay got mad at me again cause I ate the box of somethin' called cheerios. She said they was for breakfast, an they was bad for me. I can't help it if she don't put the box in the cupboards where I can't reach it, besides the cheerios was good. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, cause my tummy hurts a little.

Danny said that Claire is getting' old enough ta talk. He an Lindsay are always trying ta get her ta say mama or dada. She don't ever do that though, all she can do is make noises that no one understands. How come babies don't talk right away? It would be easier.

Danny said that the Flack person was comin' over ta take Danny to a hockey game. Stacey an Greg are gonna bring Mitzi over too, so I'm happy bout that.

When the Flack person came over he was really upset. He said that he didn't ever want ta be in another wedding for as long as he lived.

"What happened Don?"

"Mac asked me to be his best man. That means I hafta plan a bachelor party for him. He's Mac… what kind of party am I going ta have for him."

"It can't be that hard. Just do somethin' like when Montana an I get married."

"I'm not getting' a stripper for Mac. Can you see the look on his face Dan?'

"Yeah… you're probably right, thought it might be worth it just to see the look on his face."

"Very funny Messer, I value my life you know."

Stacey an Greg knocked on the door an I was real happy cause I could smell Mitzi. She was really sad when they came in. I didn't know why she smelled so unhappy.

"Hey baby…. What's wrong?"

"Stacey and Greg are moving to another city. They can't take me with them because the only place they could find to live doesn't let them have a dog."

Now I didn't like the sound of that, what if that meant that Mitzi had ta go ta the pound. What if I never got ta see her again?

"You can stay here. I'll tell Danny an Lindsay they have ta let ya stay with us."

"What if they don't want me to stay here?"

"Then I ain't gonna stay here no more."

I tried ta tell Danny that I wanted Mitzi ta stay with us, but he don't listen ta me. All the humans was talking loud, an then the Flack person was lookin' at me real funny like he was goin' ta be a smart ass again.

Then Danny picked me up an started ta talk ta me.

"Hey Rex… Greg and Stacey have to move and they can't take Mitzi with them. Would you like for her to stay with us?"

See… I told you that he don't listen ta me or Mitzi. That's what we been sayin' the whole time the humans was talkin'.

So Greg said that they was gonna move in a month, an that would be the time that Mitzi would come an live with us. Mitzi's really sad, but I know that she is gonna like livin' here. Danny an Lindsay are really nice an maybe Claire will pull on her tail instead of mine. Course I didn't tell her that, I thought that. Greg said that he an Stacey would come visit Mitzi.

Anyways… the guys were goin' ta the game, an the girls were goin' ta stay at the apartment an watch a movie. Flack said that Stella was goin' ta come over as well, but she had stuff ta do for Peyton cause she's the maid of honor. I tell you that this getting married thing is too complicated.

Claire was crawlin' around an she came up ta me an grabbed on of my ears. I was gonna tell her what's what an then she said "Wex"

"Hey Messer, your kid just said the dogs name. I thought you said she wasn't talking yet."

"She isn't!"

"Oh…well that's pretty funny don't you think? The kid's first word is the dogs name not mama or dada."

The Flack person picked up Claire before I could say no, an he started ta talk ta her tell her that she was a real smart little girl an lots of other stuff that made Danny kinda mad. He told Flack ta be quiet or he wasn't gonna let him back in the apartment. Lindsay thought it was funny an said that Claire was smart.

Anyways… the Stella person came over an the guys left. We got ta watch a movie. I'm glad that Mitzi is goin' ta move in. Now we get ta be a real family. Danny says all the time that family is the most important thing an I think he's right.


End file.
